Beyond the Fire
by Unknown Writer O.o
Summary: *Currently on hiatus* Max is gone leaving Fang to take care of the Flock in their most desperate time.Old enemies are rising,Itex is back,and only the flock can save the world like they were destined to.But one question remains...what lies beyond the fire?
1. Introduction

Full Summary (I've always been bad at summaries): Max is gone leaving Fang to take care of the Flock in their most desperate time. Old enemies are rising, Itex is back, and only the flock can save the world like they were destined to. Problem is can Fang step up and complete the job Max was born, made, to do? And the most important question of all...what lies beyond the fire?

**MUST READ TO UNDERSTAND STORY!**

If you don't keep these facts in mind throughout the story you will be completely confused, so please bear with me.

This fanfic takes place in FANG sometime after when they all turned a year older. After their "birthday".

Basically everything that happened from book 1, The Angel Experiment, to book five, MAX, happened. Except in the book FANG...

Dylan doesn't exist, Fang has never left, Max never left the flock, Max and Fang are still a couple just not so open about it.

This whole fanfic will be in Fang's point of view (and a few others). But for...uhhh...story purposes it will all be in third person point of view (He, She, They. Instead of I, Me, We. Stuff like that).

If you ever at some point during the story get confused, remember it will all be explained. But you can still ask me through review or a Private Message (PM).

Thanks, and hope you enjoy the story, Beyond the Fire.

~Unknown Writer O.o


	2. Prologue

**All I want to say is, Happy New Years! A new year, so a new story! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Maximum Ride, have wings, or fly along with the flock. Though I may wish...And if you like this story you'll love Avenging Angel's fanfic Avenging Angels and all her other stories. She is one of the best writers here.**

Prologue

She said she was the most indestructible person in the world. She acted like nothing could hurt her, that nothing could ever kill her. Now? She's gone. Dead and missing. No one can explain what happened. The people who stuck with her until the very end aren't sure about it either. But the memory of that day is permanently etched into their hearts and minds. The day their leader, the great Maximum Ride, died. Leaving them forever...


	3. Chapter 1

**Note: If the words are italicized it means either the character is thinking to him or herself, or Angel is speaking to someone with her mind.**

**Read and review (R&R)!**

Chapter 1

(Fang's point of view)

"Max!" Fang yelled again.

The smoke was too much for him and he ended up collapsed on the ground, choking and coughing. He looked up, his vision clouded over with smoke, but he could still see a little and through the flames he saw a familiar figure. The figure seemed to face him then it fell and disappeared. Fang closed his eyes and passed out. The last thing he remembered was hearing his name being called over and over again and then hands grabbing him, and carrying him out of the flames.

_2 years later_

"Angel, report."

"I'm not picking up anything."

"What about you Iggy?"

"Nothing."

This couldn't be that easy. There had to be some sort of trap.

"Let's go in guys. Stay together. If we have to split up meet back here-"

"You mean 'base,'" The Gasman said.

Fang shot him a glance, "Watch your backs and be fully alert."

Everyone nodded, and one by one Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel spread out their wings and jumped off the cliff with Fang in the lead watching out for the slightest sign that something was wrong and they really shouldn't be there.

The building they were headed to leered in front of them. It wasn't very big. It probably had four or more floors, but it still brought that feeling of dread into the pit of Fang's stomach. He couldn't help but think the building had this familiar feeling to it, and with a shudder he realized it was almost an exact replica of the School. _Almost._ The School was still the worst place Fang had ever been. That, and they didn't really look that much alike.

They kept flying until a strong current lifted them higher into the air. They hovered above the building for a bit and then landed on the roof. Their feet gently pounded against the metal. Fang landed last and had to keep running to keep balance until the tip of his foot found the edge of the roof. He glanced down at the dry grass below him where dead plants and trees grew and suddenly he was glad they were in the middle of no where, just surrounded by a forest of trees, so five bird kids wouldn't have been seen flying so close to a building.

Fang backed up a few steps, then folded in his wings, and turned around to look at everyone else. They were arguring over something, but luckily they were doing it silently.

"I think a bomb would be the best way to get in," the Gasman said with a hint of excitement in his eyes at the prospect of being able to show off how fast he could make a bomb nowadays.

"No you idiot," Iggy said making the Gasman frown so he looked like the time when he was nine, Fang shook his head, that was two years ago. The Gasman was eleven years old now.

"We're trying to _sneak _in," Iggy said, "Not blow up the building so people 500 miles away hear us."

The Gasman's jaw set and he opened his mouth to say something, hopefully not some cuss word (not with Angel around), when they heard an angry hiss.

"Hey!" Nudge shouted quietly, "Your both idiots! Now help me lift this thing up!"

Nudge, who was kneeling on the middle of the roof, was trying to lift up a large piece of metal she had cut. Her magnetic skills were getting better and better. Not only could she attract metal, but she could manipulate it even more by cutting, say, a hole big enough for five bird kids to fit through. As long as they went one at a time.

"Great idea Nudge!" Angel exclaimed and jumped down first before Fang could suggest he go first.

"Yea," Fang said, "Good job Nudge."

She lost her scowl long enough to smile up at Fang and then went back to glaring at Iggy and the Gasman.

"This thing is _heavy_!" Gazzy exclaimed even though he and Iggy were strong for their ages.

"Just put it down somewhere!" Nudge said and jumped in after Angel.

Fang watched Iggy and Gazzy put the piece of metal down quietly and waited until they had jumped in after the girls until going down. He cast one more glance around him before he jumped in and darkness swallowed him up.

"Hey that's my foot!" Someone exclaimed.

"Sorry!" Someone yelled back, "I can't see! Can anyone find the lightswitch or something."

There was a silent click and Fang shileded his eyes away from the light until they finally adjusted. They were in some kind of attic. Across the room from where Fang had landed stood Angel whose hand was still on the light switch. Beside her stood a door with a small square window. Fang walked over and looked outside to see a hallway with other doors. No, they weren't in an attic. Fang looked around. Dust covered a computer and a desk along with boxes and boxes of who knows what, which Nudge happened to be digging through. They were in an empty office, or an abandoned one by the looks of it. But that couldn't be right.

Fang glanced back out the window partly hoping someone would walk by the door, but after a while no one did, and given the look Iggy gave him after straining to hear if someone was nearby, Fang knew there was probably no one there, and that something wrong. Just like when they found the address to the new Institute. Too easy. It had all been too easy, and that could only mean one thing.

"Trap?" Angel asked.

Fang looked at Angel, noticing how much older she looked now then when she was seven. They had all grown up so much in the last two years. They had learned a whole new kind of sadness.

Fang nodded.

Angel frowned, "I don't think we should leave yet," she said, "I want to see if the trip here hadn't been completely useless." She looked up at Fang, "Maybe we should look around some more."

"A computer would be useful," Nudge said still digging through some boxes along with Iggy and Gazzy, "I see all these files, but they're worthless compared to a computer and this one over here," Nudge said pointing to the dusty computer in the corner, "Doesn't even have a monitor."

Fang wasn't completely convinced that it was okay to look around, but Angel and Nudge thought it would help. There was a loud crash that made the old wooden floor vibrate a bit and Fang looked at Gazzy who stood behind a pile of boxes with their contents spilled all over the floor and a guilty expression on his face.

"Ok," Fang said, "We'll look around some more," He reached for the doorknob, "Hopefully no one heard us," Fang said glancing at Gazzy.

_If there was anyone here_, Fang added inside his head, but he opened the door anyway.

For a split second Fang had a flashback to when he had been tied up, bloody, and was being dragged down a hallway similar to this one. He shuddered inside.

"You'd think once you've escaped from somewhere you'd never see it again," Iggy said.

Everyone looked at him.

"Well in my case it's true," Iggy said looking down at the ground with his unseeing eyes.

Fang, feeling the need to comfort his friend (practically his brother) and wasn't sure how, reached over at patted him on the back.

"Don't worry," Fang said, "Your not missing out on anything right now."

The sound of a door's hinges creak made everyone jump up, but it was just Angel peering inside of a room. She glanced back at them.

"I think we should split up so we can get more done," Angel said.

Everyone looked at Fang, waiting for him to make the decision. To step up and be the leader he has to be ever since that day.

It had made him uncomfortable at first when everyone started coming to him with problems, looking up to him to do the right thing. There had never been a vote, not some kind of will saying if something happens Fang would be in charge, it was just expected. Iggy being the second oldest could have stepped up, but he was blind and needed help himself (plus he was very irresponsible according to the girls). Nudge wouldn't handle that kind of responsibility, she always needed an idol, someone to look up to and that had been...

Gazzy was pretty much a walking talking bomb, ready to go off at any second. And Angel, they all knew Angel couldn't be trusted with power. So it was Fang who became the leader even though sometimes he wished he wasn't.

"We could cover more ground that way," Gazzy added.

"We know how to take care of ourselves," Nudge said in an exasperated tone.

Because he was out numbered, Fang nodded.

"If we can, we'll meet on the first floor. If anything goes wrong get out and into the air as fast as possible. Angel will be able to communicate to all of us, so we'll be okay."

Everyone looked at him in silence then nodded their agreements and they split up into three groups. Nudge with Angel, Iggy with the Gasman, and Fang who was a group of one.

Fang watched them as they went their seperate ways then went down the stairs to the third floor.

It was quiet and he knew no one was here, so did everyone else, but they wanted to look around anyway. They wanted to see if they could find any information they could get. And Fang knew they wanted revenge on the people who had killed Max.

What he had told the flock was there was a notice in a newpaper he had found. All it contained was a picture and an address, and in the picture, all blurry were the words "Institute". He said he had been suspicious, and that he also wanted to have a look around like the other kids, so they located the Institute somewhere in Nevada, in the middle of a forest. Nobody knew how he really found out about the Institute. He knew right from the start something was wrong, but it was too late anyway.

_Fang!_

Fang jumped a little in surprise and was glad to be alone. He didn't want anyone to have seen that even he could be surprised. Of course he would never be able to hide that from a mind reader.

_Fang, Nudge found a computer that works_

"Where?" Fang asked outloud.

_Second floor, third door on the left_

Fang nodded, forgetting Angel wasn't actually there, then headed downstairs. As he walked down the stairs he saw a map of the building. He was right, there was only four floors, but around five undeground floors that Fang could not find an entrance to. He'd have to worry about that later. Right now he couldn't shake off this feeling of dread when he first saw the building.

When Fang finally found the right room, Iggy and Gazzy were already there. They all looked up when Fang came in, except Nudge, she was busy looking at the computer screen.

The room Fang had walked into was a computer lab. But it looked as if the only computer that worked was the one Nudge was working on because it was the one in the very middle of the room.

"I think I found something," Nudge said.

"Hurry," Fang said.

He couldn't describe it, but he felt like something was going to go wrong. Soon.

"Don't worry," Nudge said pulling out a pink flashdrive, "I'm going to put it all on here."

"Nudge," Angel said with fear in her eyes, "Hurry up!"

"Ok, ok," Nudge said, her finger flying across the keyboard even faster.

"Done!" Nudge exclaimed at the same time a new voice said, "Hello everybody."

Fang spun around, but it was too late. A large cage dropped on top of everyone making Nudge jump out of her chair as the metal bars threatened to land right on top of where she was sitting, cutting her off from the computer that blinked blue then shut down.

A black blanket was dropped on top of the cage shrouding them in complete darkness,which, in Fang's opinion, was pointless seeing as they had great eyesight even in the dark.

Out of habit, Fang counted heads to find that they were all there. Trapped inside the thing they dreaded the most.

_At least we're all here, together_

Angel's words echoed around in Fang's head.

"Not all of us," Fang whispered to himself.

**Hope you liked the first chapter! Due to lack of time to write, next chapter comes out Sunday.**

**Again, Have a great new year! Happy New Years!**


	4. Chapter 2

**So, bad 5 weeks of updating for this unknown writer. I don't like making excuses, so all I'm going to say is I'm incredibly sorry and thank you guys so much for being so patient with me. I've been on the other side before, I know what it's like waiting for an update (been waiting a year for chapter 5 of a fanfic I really like). Anyway it's been crazy impossible to write nowadays and again thanks for your patience. It really helps.**

**Glad to see some old and new names. Thanks to DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, potteride, airborn987, XxTristanStrifexX, The. Person. Who. Lived, Zoe Milex, i love tacos, 77035, whiteangel101, L -bradley-Ride, ravenwhispers, ME, Sensitivegurl, unknown, and Nobody u know for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 2

(Fang POV)

How long had they been stuck in a cage, waiting for the person who had first greeted them before they were trapped? He didn't have a watch to tell him, having lost it ages ago, and the black blanket covering the cage had sucked up any, and all light, so Fang couldn't even judge the time of day using sunlight. But the darkness didn't bother him thanks to his raptor vision. What did bother him, was the cage.

Images of past experiences and nightmares flashed before his eyes, and even though he didn't mind the darkness, it made everything worse.

It had been more than two years since he and the flock had been in this situation. Trapped in a cage, waiting for some impending doom. A never ending circle of fighting, running, trying to get away, only to get locked up again. He'd thought that if he was careful, he could end that cycle, or at least avoid it, but he was wrong.

In the back of his mind, Fang could just here a small voice whispering, "I told you so." He knew this had been a trap. He had felt it. And now they were stuck here because of him.

"It's not your fault," Angel whispered.

Fang noticed for the first time that Angel was there sitting next to him, having been lost in thought. He glanced at the rest of the flock. They were huddled near him about three feet away. When he looked at them, they didn't look back and he realized he'd become invisible again. He shifted slightly and saw their eyes flicker to him then away, clearly lost in their own memories too.

A door creaked open and everyone jumped up.

Footsteps echoed around the room and whoever had trapped them had finally come back after about an hour of them stuck in a large cold dark cage.

Fang heard the sound of wheels squeaking and the clinking of glass. Then the noises stopped. Bright light blinded him, making his eyes sting. He heard the swish of a blanket and shielded his eyes from a lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. The window blinds were drawn shut and the room was almost completely dark. The only light came from the lightbulb that had almost blinded him and the computer that Nudge had been using which was starting up again.

Fang could see someone standing in the shadows, but couldn't tell who it was. But he saw a flash of a white lab coat and he felt his stomach tighten as he clenched his fist.

"Tsk Tsk," Fang heard the voice of a man, or what sounded like a man.

An image of a brain and guts being held together in Plexiglass boxes popped into Fang's mind. The Uber Director? There was no way. He, or it, had been "destroyed" in a hurricane. But the man standing in front of them had a voice that sounded slightly robotic. Like it had been tampered with. Experimented on.

"_I_ would know how difficult it is to capture five birds."

The man stepped into the light.

"You disappoint me."

Fang heard a gasp come out of Nudge.

"What?" Ter Borcht said with a sinister smile, "Are you surprised to see me?"

Angel covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes wide, "What did they do to you?"

"Do not look at me as if I am another useless experiment like you!" He spat, his eyes bloodshot red, clearly furious, but he rubbed his neck nervously and Fang saw it.

Around the neck of the former "doctor" who they hadn't seen since their episode in Germany and assumed was dead was a black collar, and hidden slightly beneath that collar was a long red scar that ran up the side of Ter Borcht's neck and to the corner of his mouth. Fang felt his stomach tighten even more as he realized it looked like Ter Borcht was drooling blood.

Fang heard some kind of mustered laugh and out of the corner of his eye he saw Iggy and Gazzy's faces turning redder and redder. Fang closed his eyes and sighed as they both burst out laughing.

"Dude," Iggy trying to control his laughter, "What happened to you?"

"I think he got so tired of us making fun of his accent that he changed his voice," Gazzy said clutching his stomach.

"And his face-" Iggy started but then stopped because he had started laughing again

"He looks like Frankeinstein," Gazzy finished for him.

Nudge and Angel were too shocked to say anything, and only grimaced at the boys' laughter. They were smart enough not to laugh during a situation like this, but Fang knew that joking around was the best way for Iggy and the Gasman to hide their fear.

"Yes," Ter Borcht said with narrowed eyes glaring at them, "Mock me now, but wait-"

"Oh wow," Iggy said leaning on Gazzy for support, "I've really missed this guy."

"You," Ter Borcht said with his new robotic voice, pointing at Fang, "You are their leader now. Make them stop if you know what is best for you."

Fang couldn't help noticing that word again, "leader." Once more someone was calling Fang the leader, and as the leader he had no intention of telling Iggy or Gazzy to do anything, even if they were acting stupid, so he leaned back against the cage bars and stared calmly at Ter Borcht.

"Useless," he hissed with that slight robotic drone in his voice, "You are all useless. If I had it my way you would all be dead!"

"Well we're not," Iggy said no longer laughing, "And we've already defeated you."

"And Itex," Gazzy added.

Fang would have thought Ter Borcht would have been even more angrier, but he smiled.

"That is what you think."

Ter Borcht walked closer.

"Besides," He said, smiling his evil smile inches from the cage, "You have already been defeated yourselves."

"What do you mean?" Fang said standing up straighter and narrowing his eyes.

Ter Borcht smirked, "Where is your precious leader?"

Rage boiled inside of Fang and all he wanted was to lunge at Ter Borcht. He could just imagine feeling his hands wrap around Ter Borcht's neck. But he couldn't thanks to the cage, something that had always gotten in his way ever since he was born. All he could do was stand there and clench his fists, feeling blood drip from his hands as his nails dug deeper and deeper into his skin.

Ter Borcht's smile grew wider, "Where is Maximum Ride?"

Fang's stomach dropped and the flock had gone eerily quiet at the mention of her name. Iggy and the Gasman were no longer laughing, and he could see Iggy chewing on the inside of his mouth, Gazzy's tears of laughter were really tears now, and Nudge was actually crying. The only one who looked calm was Angel. In fact she looked thoughtful. But Fang, who was usually the calm one, the expressionless one, was fuming with anger.

Ter Borcht ignored their reactions, didn't even realize the effect he had made.

"Now, after many years," Ter Borcht said reaching for a needle sitting on a cart Fang had just noticed, with bottles of different colored liquids and the picture of a skull and bones printed on the side. Ter Borcht smiled at them, "You are going to die."

"Fang," Nudge said looking up at him, fear in her eyes, "What are we going to do?"

Everyone was looking at Fang now, and for once...He didn't know what to do. Nudge had already tried moving the bars, but couldn't (Fang suspected that the bars of the cage weren't even metal), and Iggy and Gazzy had left their bombs and equipment outside of the cage near the computer, too far out of reach.

_What would Max do? What would Max do? _Fang repeated over and over in his head.

He sighed.

"Yes," Ter Borcht said, "You are all going to die, starting with," His eyes scanned the flock and his eyes landed on Angel, "Starting with the little girl."

Angel glared at him and for a second Ter Borcht looked afraid. Then a cell phone went off.

Ter Borcht cursed and answered his phone. A sudden thought hit and he turned to Angel.

"Angel can you-" Fang started.

"Shhh," She hissed, her face against the metal bars, listening in on Ter Borcht's conversation.

"Yes, but-" Ter Borcht said flustered and frustrated, "Now listen here, you- I am sorry, very sorry." There was a pause as the person on the other side started to speak. "As you wish," Ter Borcht said calmly. Another pause and he nodded with a scowl on his face then he flipped his phone shut and threw it, sending it crashing into one of the glass bottles spilling whatever chemicals he planned on killing them with.

"Looks like there is someone looking after you after all," Ter Borcht said with menace in his voice. He lost his scowl and smiled, "For now anyway." Ter Borcht pulled out a small remote control of his labcoat pocket and pressed a button. The cage started rising, very slowly, centimeter by centimeter, inch by inch. "Until then," Ter Borcht said with a wave and one last sinister smile then he was out the door, his white labcoat was the last thing Fang saw.

The cage was now more than a foot off the ground and thanks to their skinny bodies Fang and the rest of the flock were able to slip out easily. They ran out the door then stopped in the hallway.

"Which way did he go?" Gazzy asked.

A loud chopping noise answered The Gasman's question.

"Outside," Fang said.

And he was right. Outside dead leaves were making a a tornado around a helicopter. Fang caught a glimpse of Ter Borcht as the helicopter flew away.

"Aren't we going after him?" Gazzy asked looking up at Fang.

A scene of a time that seemed a million years ago flashed in Fang's mind of them chasing a helicopter because a little Angel had been captured and tied up in a bag. Angel must have been thinking he same thing because she looked up at him with a flash of fear as the memory replayed in her eyes.

Fang shook his head, "No," and they watched the helicopter until it was a little speck in the distance

"We're dealing with something really bad...right?" Gazzy asked.

No one replied and they all spread out their wings and flew away. An image of a girl Fang loved flashed into his mind as he flew away from a place he hated.

**So as you can see something's going on. More on that and Ter Borcht later. **

**A reviewer pointed out something I didn't realize was not clear. Right now, Fang and Iggy are 17, Nudge is 14, The Gasman (a.k.a Gazzy) is 11, and Angel is 9.**

**A frequent comment I've been getting is about Max. Is she really gone? Yes, and no. There will be an upcoming chapter with a flashback that will hopefully explain almost everything. But she'll be mentioned a lot so technically she's still a character in this story.**

**I know I'm a bit unclear, but the problem with reading an uncompleted story is the wait for all the answers and everything else. **

**Next chapter will hopefully be out soon. I'm hoping Sunday if I have the time, but for now I'm going to be one of those writers who update randomly. Fortunately, once I get most of the chapters set up I'll be able to update every other day. In the meantime I want to thank you ahead of time for waiting patiently.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Zoe Milex, ME, DanceLikeNobodyIsWatching1997, not someone u know lol, A person for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 3

(Fang POV)

"Where are we going?" Nudge asked from somewhere to Fang's left.

Fang didn't reply. Instead he watched the birds flying nearby, copying their moves once in a while until he could perfect it. He'd learned a lot from birds, considering he was one...partially, by 2%.

"Fang?" Nudge asked again.

He couldn't ignore the question any longer, but he also didn't want to say what was on everyone's mind. He looked at the trees below them, the mountains in the horizon, the setting sun, but he wasn't really paying attention to it all. He was trying to bury the truth deep inside, trying to forget about it all, wishing the sun could just burn it all away, but the truth hit him hard.

They had nowhere to go.

He had never felt this emotional before, worried, frustrated, sad, angry, but there was one person who could make him feel all those things. One person that could actually make him feel something, feel human, and he felt like he had failed her. It was his job to take care of the flock and make the right decisions. Now they had nowhere to go and were once again close to being killed. He could just see her face of disappointment, and it was because of him.

The incident with Ter Borcht had been a close call. Too close. Fang remembered Max used to always say it didn't matter, as long as they were all together and alive and he lived by her courage and so did the rest of the flock. But as much as he wanted to believe that, for now, they were okay, there was something wrong with their confrontation with Ter Borcht. The threats to kill them was just like him. So was the short temper. But it went by too fast, like it was poorly planned. Like as if capturing them was unimportant anymore. The flock had gotten away safely with nothing but emotional scars that had took two years for them to bury. Something was off.

In his head he heard a small voice that seemed to repeat the same words over and over again.

_Think, what's different now then before._

It was obvious. There was one thing different then before, one _major_ difference. Max was gone. They, whoever they were, had won.

Without Max they were just a band of mutated kids who had lost their leader, the most important person in their lives. Without Max they were unimportant, easily disposable. But Ter Borcht didn't kill them, and Fang was left to wonder why. That, and where they were supposed to sleep because glancing at the flock he realized they were ready to pass out into the nearest tree. But looking down, and thinking about what had just happened, the trees had no cover. They were too spread out, and they offered no protection from the dark clouds floating out from behind the mountains. They needed somewhere to stay, soon.

"Look at the birds," Angel said beside him, pointing to the birds Fang had been watching earlier. Fang had guessed they had been out hunting and seeing the rain clouds coming back in they were heading back somewhere. He narrowed his eyes, he knew those wings.

Fang glanced at Angel, but she was already turning, following the hawks. Despite the feeling rising up inside of him, the feeling to argue against Angel, he knew they had no where to go, so Fang had no choice.

"We're going to the Hawk's Cave," Fang said.

A look of surprise lit up in Nudge's eyes, but she followed anyway.

It had been two years since they had been to that cave. The cave they had found about three years ago when they were on a rescue mission to save Angel. He never planned on ever going back there, it brought back too much memories, but here they were flying back to a place where they had had happier times together.

It didn't take that long to get there. They had followed the hawk's all the way to the cave. Fang could see it in the distance now, well, not see it, but he knew it was there. Hidden way down beneath the edge of the cliff was an indent in the mountain. Outside, where the cave got it's name, lay about a hundred nests where hundreds of hawks lived.

Just like when they had landed on the roof of the Institute they went one by one, but, having forgotten the size of the entrance, Iggy crashed into the Gasman while the girls tried landing around them, preventing another collision. Fang landed last, right before the first drops of rain fell from the clouds circling above.

At first they all sat down, resting and listening to the rain fall outside, but as the sun set and the moon came out it got colder.

"Let's make a fire," Nudge suggested.

"Right," Fang said after a moment of hesitation. He was about to get up when a spark of light caught his attention and he looked to see Angel had already started a fire.

"Thanks kiddo," He muttered to her as she sat back down.

She didn't reply, only gave him a small smile.

"Do you guys want to eat?" Fang asked hoping to at least act like the leader he was supposed to be, not letting little nine year olds start fires in his place.

Gazzy, surprisingly, answered while yawning, "Can we just go to sleep?"

Fang glanced at the rest of the flock to see their eyes already closing as they curled up against the cave of the wall.

"I'll take first watch," Fang said, but he didn't think anyone heard him because they were already asleep. Fang didn't like that, it had been less than a year and they were still weren't, as Max put it, "battle ready." It was time to go back to their old habits. Time to go back to when drill sergeant Max was still alive. He gave a little chuckle then stopped suddenly.

Max seemed to be everywhere that day, and as hard as Fang tried, as painful, he couldn't stop thinking about her. Didn't want to because then he would get that empty feeling inside of his heart. The empty place where Max used to fill up. Now, as he sat near the edge of the cave, where the wind blew wind onto his face, he felt lonely.

He thought about today. Today had really been his first time as leader, the first time everyone got to see him in action, and he had failed. All he had done was get angry at Ter Borcht and he had learned, based on Max, that that never helped. The only thing he did was think about what would Max do.

What _would _have Max done?

He had never imagined what it would be like to lead the flock, never had imagined it would be this hard, this crazy. All these different feelings building up inside of him was new. No wonder Max broke down unexpectedly. She was stronger than he had thought. Actually he might have already knew, but two years had past and it was hard to remember those times. Hard to remember looking into her eyes and knowing exactly how she was feeling. Hard to remember knowing that despite what she said she was scared too. Worst of all, it was hard to remember that feeling of love he had for her. But he still knew he loved her a lot. He'd never stop loving her and so wouldn't the flock. It had been that way since they had first met each other. They would always be there for each other, from the very beginning right down to the end.

"So what would have Max done?" A voice asked softly from beside him.

Fang glanced at Angel who gave him a tired smile and yawned.

"Go to sleep," Fang said.

Angel shook her head, "I can't," she mumbled.

She sat down next to Fang and they sat there together silently.

"She wouldn't have done anything," Fang said after a moment of silence.

Angel smiled, "She would've done the same thing you did."

"She would've waited for something to happen and in the end she'd be able to get us out of anything," He said.

Another moment of silence.

"It's hard being the leader," Angel said quietly.

Images of himself with Max flashed into his mind. Of Max flying away. Of him deciding to follow. The happy days that followed. The fact that they had left the flock behind. The fact that Angel had taken over, taken control and was going to destroy them all.

"Yea," Fang said.

A wave of tiredness swept over him.

"You should go to sleep," Angel said, "I can take watch."

Despite what he had remembered happen, he nodded and moved over to where his back leaned against the cave wall and closed his eyes.

Heat reached toward him and flames licked up his skin. Fang woke up with smoke still clinging to the insides of his lungs. He looked outside. It was way past midnight. He had slept for what felt like seconds. He looked at the fire across from him, still burning as bright as ever. Fang closed his eyes again, the image of fire burned into his eyes.

**First off, how am I doing with the whole Fang point of view? I'm so used to doing a Max point of view. But hopefully I have made up that by showing how it's like to be the leader. How it can change someone. **

**In other news, if you have not heard, the paperback copy of Angel has been released and in the back is the picture (which looks seriously awesome) for the new Nevermore book (which comes out August) and the FIRST FIVE CHAPTERS! I hope you guys are luckier than me. Since I am not able to go to Barnes & Noble or any other book store at the moment I'm stuck scouring the internet for those chapters. I've gotten snipets of it and have a pretty good idea of what's going on. It's really exciting, you guys have to check it out, and if you're kind enough please tell this unfortunate unknown writer where she can read the first five chapters since she already owns the hardcopy version of Angel or just tell me what happens in a Private Message. **

**Next chapter comes out Thursday (Most likely). I'm almost there guys. I've almost completed the outline of the story. All I need to do is write a few more chapters then I'll be set to start updating every other day. Again thanks for the patience!**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 4

**I was hesitant to upload this chapter since I wasn't sure it was ready, but I'm sure you guys are really fed up with me now, so I decided to upload it. Thank you for being so patient!**

**Thanks ****to Nobody u know (thanks for the link!), ravenwhispers, and ME (No, still haven't read the first five chapters yet) for reviewing! Thanks for waiting, _again_. I want to apoliogize once more and hopefully I can finally get some chapters uploaded on time. R&R!**

Chapter 4

(Leader POV)

It had been a long day of waiting. Two years of waiting, actually. Two very long years. But now after their last failure. They were ready.

Her neatly polished fingertips drummed against the desk. Her white labcoat wrapped tightly around her. It was cold in her office. The sun had just rose above the horizon, but it's warm rays couldn't reach all the way underground. For a moment, she wished she had an office upstairs, but quickly decided against it. Even though she could have someone do whatever she wanted, she didn't want to cause a distraction. It was too late to do anything now, and besides, she liked the dark.

She leaned back and put her feet up on her desk, examining the heels of her shoes. She moved her neatly trimmed bangs to cover her face and then flipped them away. A habit she had developed from nowhere. That, and fingering the key that hung around her neck.

Far away, in a different Institute, their plan had been set. But the man, she was waiting for, had screwed up and it was her job to fix it if she wanted everything to go right. They couldn't afford any mistakes.

She heard a knock on her door and she sat up straighter.

"Come in," She said formally.

The door opened with a slight creak, suggesting that she really had been in that office for a long time. The man she was expecting walked in. They stared at eachother with mutual expressions. Her eyes strayed to the scar that ran from his mouth, down his neck, and behind a black collar. It didn't bother her. Why would it? She was the one who had helped create that scar.

"You sent for me?" He asked knowing plainly that he didn't have to ask. He already knew why he was there.

"Sit down," She said.

He sat down in the uncomfortable chair in front of her desk. They stared at each other for a moment and then she closed her eyes knowing he was about to start his argument. She was right.

"I could have killed them! I could have put an end to this foolishness!" Ter Borcht exclaimed.

She opened her eyes and leaned forward, "What fun would that be?" She smiled and leaned back in her chair, "Besides, we need them," she said, "Alive," she added.

"You mean _you_ need them alive," Ter Borcht spat, "I have many reasons why they should be disposed-"

"I'm sure you do," she said yawning.

Ter Borcht stood, "Do not think I don't know what you are doing!"

"And what's that?" She said narrowing her eyes, but still wearing a smile on her face, "I should hope you would know why we're even here, right?"

He ignored her, "You," he said, "Are still attached to them."

There was a pause and then she laughed at him.

"It is true!" Ter Borcht hissed.

She stopped laughing and stood up. She knew this was going to happen. She had helped bring this company back. Helped create it all. The plans, the visions of the future. But after two years of complete dedication, she was still being questioned as a leader. Whether it was behind her back or not they were still doubting her. But whatever happened, whatever crazy stories they came up with, she was in control right now, and because she was, she reached over and touched Ter Borcht's scar.

"You know why we did that don't you?" She asked.

Ter Borcht grimaced at her touch and she let her hand drop into her pocket where she clenched a remote in her hands.

"Here," She said, "We work as a team. As a team, we were assigned to a subject and the rest is simple. No mistakes. No failures. Complete perfection." She smiled, "And you, Ter Borcht, should know what it feels like to fail. To know that everything you have done has been a failure." She started to walk around her desk. "Two times right? Two times you have failed to do what you were supposed to. You are an humiliation to this company, and yet, you're still here." She said, "But you continue to forget what you have been told. Continue to fight back to those who control you." She shot him a glance. "So we took that annoying voice of yours and gave you a new one," She pulled out the remote that had three buttons on it, "That black collar isn't just decoration, remember? I can shut you up," she pressed the second button and watched as Ter Borcht grabbed at his throat, making a choking, gargling sound as he tried to speak. "I can, let you speak." She pressed the third button, realeasing whatever had stopped Ter Borcht from speaking, "And," She said reaching to press the thrid button, "I can-"

"Please! Don't!" Ter Borcht exclaimed.

She smiled and put the remote back into her pocket. "Here, we work as a team. And as a team, you have been titled as useless, and you were assigned to the unimportant job of capturing the flock. That is your job, and my job is to make sure you do it right and so much more."

She stood in front of him now and he glared at her with his eyes in the shape of slits forgetting the power she had over him. She could feel his hatred. He didn't like being called useless.

"I know what you are doing! You are-"

She felt like she couldn't listen to anymore, so she smiled and said, "Get out of my office."

Ter Borcht glared at her then marched out of her office with his head up high, looking about as dignified as a slug.

As the door slammed shut something snapped inside of her, and she was back to where she was before the interuption. She fell back down into her chair and rested her head in her hands.

The being a team speech had been a lie. There was no team here. Only those who followed and those who led. She loved being in control. Feared and hated.

After a while she glanced up at the clock. It was early morning. There was no way she would get any sleep now. She glanced at the door, just in case someone else came to visit her, and quietly grabbed the key around her neck. She glanced at the door one more time then kneeled in front of the bottom drawer of her desk. She closed her eyes and put the key in the lock. Slowly, she turned the key until she heard a slight click in her quiet, empty office. She had to tug on the drawer hard until she was able to slide it open.

She didn't pick anything up. All she could do was stare at the items hidden inside, until the lightbulb cast a ray on a ring in the very back corner. She reached forward to grab it, to wear it once more, but instinct took over and she slammed the drawer shut. Cutting the tip of her nail off.

"Ow!" She hissed. She shook her hand, trying to get rid of the pain.

She sat back down on her chair with a heavy sigh. She was tired, she was stressed. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she knew she would do anything to win. It didn't matter what happened in the past. What mattered was what she did now.

She smiled and turned on the computer at her desk. The first thing that popped up was the all too familiar logo she had chosen as a wallpaper. She pulled up a link and typed in three words.

Itex is back.

**In an upcoming chapter (I'm still not sure yet), unlike my last fanfic, I might just reveal who the leader of Itex is right away, or, at least give some very big clues. **

**Next chapter I'm not sure when it will come out. Obviously I've failed three times already on getting my chapters updated on time. So, again, thanks for being so patient and for putting up with me.**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Thanks to wolfhead, ZoeMilex (I love writing them as much as you guys reading them), ravenwhispers (Truth is, I haven't picked up a Maximum Ride book in a long time. Which is a bad thing for someone like me who's writing a fanfic about the series), idk, Anonymous reviewer (Hahaha long lost twin), Phtang (lol and thanks for the correction!), ME (But in the Fang chapters he thought Maya was Max for a while and talked about how he made a mistake leaving) Superfrost18 (Yes I play C.O.D. but I dont personally own a PS3 or Xbox) ****for reviewing! Finally got a chapter uploaded on time even if it's late at night and we most likely all live in different time zones! ****R&R!**

Chapter 5

(Fang POV)

"Fang. Fang! Wake up!"

Fang's eyes flew open and he jumped up.

"What? What happened?"

The flock stared at him. Gazzy, who Fang guessed had been the one who woke him up, sat near the spot where Fang had just been sleeping.

"We're hungry," he said.

All of a sudden Fang felt the weariness of yesterday. He had not slept good and every time he blinked he could just see another nightmare playing in his mind. But at least he could think straight and knew without checking his backpack that they were out of food.

"You know," Nudge said quietly, "We're not that far away," She looked up at Fang, "Maybe-"

Fang had been prepared for this and said without hesitation,"No."

Angel gave him a look that showed she wasn't as angelic as she was yesterday. A look that reminded him of when she had wanted to take over the flock.

Angel turned to Nudge, "That's a great idea Nudge!"

"No," Fang said.

"Yo," Iggy said rubbing sleep out of his blind eyes, "What are we even talking about?" Iggy asked with a genuine confused face.

"I don't know," Gazzy said, "But I think it has something to do with food."

They all looked up at Fang expectantly. He ran his hand through his hair. He didn't want to go there. Not right now. Not since what had happened yesterday. He couldn't risk it, and just like the cave, it would be painful to go back.

The voice in the back of Fang's head said to go. That maybe he'd be able to find out why Ter Borcht was back and wanted to kill them after two, relatively, safe years. That, and who he was working for. Fang didn't know how going there was going to answer any of this, but he was clearly out numbered.

He sighed. No wonder Max had always turned to him when the flock went against her. He always had her back. He just wished he had someone who had his.

Fang felt a sharp pang in his heart and he quickly quenched it. He couldn't think about Max right now, not when he was about to agree to something like this.

Fang let out a breath, "Okay," he said.

Nudge let out a cheer along with Angel while Gazzy and Iggy watched them in confusion. Gazzy turned to Fang.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"You'll find out soon," Fang said, and he was right.

It was only late afternoon when they saw the familiar trees that surrounded a small medium sized house. It had been a quick journey from the Hawk's Cave. He had already known it would be. Max had made the journey herself after recovering from a bullet shot. She had flown towards Death Valley until she found them in the Hawk's Cave.

Iggy's face went from confusion to surprise. "Is this-"

"Yup," Fang said.

He banked to the left hoping to land in the trees so he could be easily concealed, while everyone else banked right.

"Come on Fang," Angel said, "We're safe here."

He mumbled under his breath, planning on talking to Angel about who was in charge, and knowing she wasn't going to listen to his speech and he wasn't going to give it.

Fang was still in the air as the flock landed on the ground. He landed beside them, fighting the urge to look at the opposite side of the trees where more trees stood, hiding something through their branches.

They stood there, all five of them, wondering what to do when the front door opened with a slight creak. For a moment Fang and the rest of the flock stood there staring at the girl while she stared back, wide eyed with shock.

Iggy was the first one to step forward. "Hey Ella," he said rubbing the back of his neck.

It took her a while to register what he said then Ella dropped the unbrella she had been holding and ran towards them.

"Iggy!" She exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. Iggy took a step back to keep balanced then smiled and hugged her back.

"It's like we're not even here," Nudge murmured. Gazzy and Angel nodded. Ella heard her and took a step back, a blush appearing on her face.

"Nudge!" Ella exclaimed and hugged Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel too.

She turned towards Fang then stopped. He stood there uncomfortably while Ella decided whether to hug him or not. In the end she shrugged and gave him a hug anyway.

"Where's Dr. Martinez?" Fang asked after she let go.

"Mom? I think she's still at work. That's why I came outside. I heard somone and I thought that was her. She should be here any minute." Then her expression changed and she punched Fang's shoulder, "It's been more than a year! No calls, emails, letters! She's been worried over you guys. We both have," Ella smiled, her eyes getting watery, "I've missed you guys!"

Fang looked at Ella. She looked older, taller. He'd forgotten how old she was. Fifteen? All he remembered was the weak thirteen year old who had cried because of her half sister's death. Who had been saved by that very same sister when she had been ganged up on. Now she looked much stronger. She had grown up fast like the rest of the flock.

"Come on," she said looking up at the sky which had been forming storm clouds all day, "It looks like its about to rain. Let's go inside."

The flock followed Ella inside eagerly while Fang went more slowly. Just as he reached the entrance a wave of lost and sadness hit him. It was as if he had been sucked back in time where there had been nothing but tears as the death of someone they loved had slowly registered into their minds. But what frustrated him was he couldn't go farther back in time where there had been happier moments. He couldn't remember those memories as clearly as the sad ones. It was like when he had stepped through the doorway after she died. The pain felt fresh.

"I hope mom gets home soon," Ella said bringing Fang out of the past, closing the door behind him, and hanging her rain coat on a hook, "But in the meantime, do you guys want something to eat?" She turned around and saw that the flock had already made their way to the kitchen, sitting patiently as Iggy whipped up some food. She laughed.

Fang felt a little embarrassed by the flock's behavior, but this had been their home once and Ella and Dr. Martinez had been their family.

"So," Ella said now uncomfortable, "How...how are you guys?"

The flock glanced at each other then Angel replied with, "Good."

"That's...good," Ella said sitting down in one of the empty seats at the table.

"How about you?" Nudge asked after a long uncomfortable silence.

"Good." She said.

Fang was still in the hallway in front of the door. He didn't feel like joining in on the conversation, so he started walking around. The place looked the same as when they had left. Same living room, same kitchen, same furniture. Pictures hung on the wall. One of Ella, probably just starting school. Another of Ella and her dog, Ella winning an award. Ella graduating elementary school, middle school, starting high school. Finally, he found one with Dr. Martinez. She was standing next to Ella, both were smiling. The picture didn't look recent. It was probably taken before Dr. Martinez had realized she had another daughter and before Ella realized she had a half sister. Ella looked like her mom. Fang tried to compare Dr. Martinez with Max, but the sad thing was, it was hard to form a picture of her in his mind. It wouldn't be a problem as he looked at the next picture.

It hit him like a bolt of lightning to his heart. There they were, smiling at a camera. All of them, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, and even Max. What surprised him even more was when he realized all of them were wearing nice clothing. All the guys in tuxes and the girls in dresses. Max in a dress. Fang frowned at the picture. He couldn't remember when this happened. Didn't remember taking a picture like this. He heard a voice behind him.

"Too bad you six couldn't stay for the wedding cake," Dr. Martinez said.

"Mom!" Ella exclaimed running over and giving her mom a hug, "Look who's here!"

Dr. Martinez smiled at Fang, and, like Ella, after a short moment of hesitation, decided to give him a hug anyway.

"We've missed you all so much," Dr. Martinez said letting Fang go.

The first thing Fang noticed about Dr. Martinez was the gray hair. Then the wrinkles that covered her face. She was getting older, but as she smiled at the flock and gave them all hugs, she looked as young as when he first met her.

"Breakfast!" Iggy said from the kitchen. The flock scrambled to the table as Iggy placed down eggs and bacon in front of them.

Fang followed more slowly and sat down in one of the spare chairs.

"You mean dinner," Dr. Martinez said smiling and giving Iggy a hug after he put down all the food.

"Nope," Iggy said letting go, "Breakfast."

Dr. Martinez frowned at them, examining their skinny bodies, but they had always been skinny. No amount of food could change that.

While they ate, Dr. Martinez tried her best not to ask too much questions, like where they had been and what they have been doing, but it was implied in the tone of her voice. After a while she gave up and went inside the kitchen.

"She's been non stop worrying about you guys after you left," Ella whispered to them across the table.

"We're sorry," Angel said speaking for all of them.

"It's fine," Ella said waving her hand, "We get it, you have things to do. But how about a phone call once in a while, huh?" She paused and, unlike Dr. Martinez, came out and asked, "Where have you guys been for the past year?"

"Virginia." Angel said.

"Virginia?"

"Yea," Angel said, "We stayed at this house that used to be along to a FBI agent we knew."

Angel glanced at Fang knowing what he would say to her about telling someone where where they had been, but reading it in his mind already.

"So you've been in Virginia for the whole time?" Ella asked with a confused and hurt face.

Fang knew that Ella and Dr. Martinez had thought they would be moving around, doing whatever they were doing. But knowing that they had stayed in one place this whole time must have hurt considering that not that long ago they had told her and Dr. Martinez that staying in one place would be dangerous and that's why they had to leave them.

Truth was, Fang had chosen Virgina because that was the place where he had least memories of Max. Or at least the place with the least happy memories with Max. He regretted it now, because trying hard to forget about Max made him forget about Max and that was the most painful thing ever.

He smelled the warm aroma of cookies before he saw Dr. Martinez place the tray of on the table. Already the flock was stuffing themselves and complimenting Dr. Martinez on her cooking. She smiled at them and glanced at Fang who hadn't taken a cookie and was just staring at them.

"Fang?" She asked.

But he could barely hear her through the images that were starting to go through his head. Images that had taken two years to almost completely forget were flowing back to him.

Max sitting in a cage beside him at the School. Max comforting him at there first night with Jeb in an actual house. Years and years of memories with Max, laughing, smiling, yelling at each other like an actual family does. Comforting her when Jeb seemed to have walked off the face of the earth. Watching Max grow up and take charge at the age of twelve. Watching her grow up into the strong leader she had been. Watching her get beaten by Erasers on that day where it all began. A never ending cycle of fighting and running away and he watched it all. Max kissing him for the first time as he bled to death on the beach. Max's hostility towards him for the months to come until she finally decided to try and love him. The next few sweet months that followed. The next painful days that ended it all.

Max's smile, her laugh, her face, her hair flying in the wind. Her eagle like wings spread out beside him, gently brushing against his. And the last image of all was of Max, eating a chocolate chip cookie right where he sat.

He stood up suddenly.

"Fang?" Dr. Martinez repeated, worried.

He noticed for the first time everyone was looking at him. Iggy and Gazzy with cookies held up to their mouths. Nudge, Ella, and Dr. Martinez with worried expression. And Angel, with a calm look on her face as she glanced at him knowing exactly what he saw in his head. And hidden behind that calm expression was a look of sadness and fear having relived all those memories with him.

He needed some air.

He turned around without saying anything and headed towards the door.

"Fang?" Dr. Martinez said from behind him, possibly getting up to follow but Angel stopped her.

"Let him go," She said, "He wants to be alone."

Fang walked out the front door and already he was starting to get soaked with rain. Thunder echoed across the sky and a bolt of lightning flashed before his eyes. He blinked and saw that the lightning bolt was seared into his eyes. Like the fire from last night that had brought him so many nightmares.

He turned towards the other side, the side he had been trying to avoid looking at as he flew here, and walked into the heart of the trees, towards Max's grave.

**Nice long chapter for nice reviewers who have to wait long for procrastinating writers.**

**Guys, I'm sorry for all these long waits. I remember in my last fanfic I was always able, except for when I went on vacation or something, to update every other day every week. I don't know how that dedicated writer became this lazy one. I blame books and my urge to read them whenever I have free time. **

**Also, I've been writing for almost a year. I'm human, I make mistakes. Now if I was a machine things would be different. So if you see any mistakes tell me and I'll try my best to fix them.**

**Oh, and I was finally able to read the first five chapters of NEVERMORE! Frustrated? Yes. Excited? Definitely! Tell you what I thought next chapter which by the way comes out this Wednesday!**

**Thanks for everything! Review!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Thanks to lunapotter629 (hahaha thanks), ME, Lightning (Glad your liking it so far), Superfrost18 (I'll just say thank you and hope that's a good thing because I've been on UD and you have no idea the crazy things I've seen there), and ravenwhispers (Don't worry because yes everything will be explained) for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 6

(Fang POV)

Clothes soaked, mud covering his already dirty shoes, Fang walked through the trees. His hair hung in his face and rain water dripped down his nose. He gave a slight shiver as the wind hit him hard, bringing even more rain and soaking him more than he already was. But the rain and the cold didn't bother him. Nothing could stop him from his little trek through the forest.

His head hurt and he felt slightly dizzy from seeing image after image of Max and feeling the memories sear his heart. He tried to focus on the trail in front of him, but his thought always strayed back towards Max. Especially since he was going to visit the place they had "buried her."

In reality, there was no body. After the fire that destroyed her, they couldn't find anything left. There was absolutely nothing left to bury. Nothing but ashes that were probably soaring in the air, carried by the wind. Fang thought Max would've liked that. Dead, but still being able to fly high. He just wished he had a piece of her he could hold onto. Not her dead body, but _something_. Something more than memories of their last day together or their last kiss.

He was hurting badly right now. Two years of burying any feeling of emotion that could be connected to Max was resurfacing and it hurt. The pain of how much he missed her and the guilt of how he had tried to forget about her were being washed away by the feeling of love he felt for her. How stupid could he be? He could never forget about Max. Max. Strong, beautiful Max.

Out of the corner of his eye, and through the rain, Fang saw a tree that looked so familiar. He realized that he had reached his destination. Remembering when they held Max's funeral he had seen an eagle watching them from that tree, and afterwards Fang had sat on one of its branches trying not to focus on the poor excuse of a grave that lied below.

Max deserved better than this.

Head bent, trying to keep the rain out of his face, Fang stared at the two feet tall rounded stone stuck in the ground. It had already started to crumble and mud covered most of the bottom part, but he could still read out the words carved into stone.

_Maximum Ride_

_Own-the night like-it's yours,_

_soar higher-than ever,_

_catch as-many night stars as-possible,_

_venture east, travel high,_

_even when our resting life dies._

"Maximum Ride," Fang whispered.

It had been the first time he had said her name out loud since the day he realized she was gone. Now as he closed his eyes before her grave the memory of one of her last days came rushing back to him and this time, he didn't stop it.

_Two years ago..._

_"Fang," Max said confronting him in the kitchen, "I need to tell you something."_

_Fang glanced at the flock who were in the living room. Iggy and Gazzy each held their own bundle of wires while Nudge and Angel watched TV. Max looked at them too and they both decided that they would be fine on their own for a while. Although Fang wasn't so sure about what Iggy and the Gasman were up to. In silent agreement he and Max went out to their balcony they had outside. Max looked back at the flock one more time before she closed the door. _

_Fang __felt the wind on his face and soon he and Max were soaring through the sky. Fang brushed his wing's tip with Max's. Instantly he knew something was wrong. From that small touch he knew something was troubling her. He'd always had this special connection with Max and she knew too because as he looked at her, she avoided his eyes knowing when they met, he'd know everything she was thinking. _

_There was really no point in flying. The tree they were flying to wasn't very far from their medium sized home in the middle of no where. But when you had wings, there was no point not to use them._

_He landed on a branch next to Max and leaned against the trunk._

_"What's up?" He asked._

_She glanced at him then gave a big sigh, "I think I should leave."_

_He blinked then straightened up, "What?"_

_"Hey look," She said pointing out a couple of birds in the sky, still avoiding his gaze, "Those wings look familiar I think-"_

_Fang grabbed her shoulders and turned her towards him, "Max?"_

_"You know I really think-" She said still looking away from him._

_He cupped her chin in his hands and turned her head until he met her eyes. For a moment he completely forgot where he was, what he was doing, and just stared into her chocolate brown eyes._

_"Max," He said softly._

_She stared at him for a while then sighed, "The Voice. There's something I need to do."_

_He stared at her. He knew she was hiding something. That there was more to it than the fact the Voice was telling Max to do something which was old news to him. _

_"And?" He asked._

_"And it's going to be dangerous."_

_"And?"_

_She looked down at her feet then sighed and looked back up at him, "I'm going alone."_

_"There we go," Fang said dropping his hands and leaning back against the tree._

_This time she asked him, "What?"_

_"This is the kind of stubborn thing you'd do." He said as she flashed him a look, "You think we'd actually let you go somewhere dangerous alone. You think _I'd _let you go somewhere on your own."_

_She glared at him, "Fang-"_

_"When did you plan on going?" He asked cutting her off._

_She looked away from him again, "Right now. After I told you goodbye," She looked back at him, "I thought you'd understand and say my goodbyes to the rest of the flock for me."_

_"And you think _they'd _understand?" He asked._

_She continued to glare at him, "I thought you would always have my back."_

_"I always will," Fang said, no longer leaning on the tree trunk._

_"So," so she said, "You'll let me go?"_

_"Yes," said Fang._

_Max blinked in surprise. A look of hurt on her face._

_"Really?"_

_"Yes," Fang said leaning towards her, "Because I'm coming too."_

_She took a step back, "Fang you know-"_

_He clenched his fist, now a bit angry. He wasn't a weakling that needed protection. But after what had happened, Max had been watching over him as if a bomb could fall out of the sky at any moment and kill him. He knew Max was going alone. That nothing he would say could stop her. But he had an idea._

_While Max stood there, still in the middle of arguring with him, Fang cupped her chin again, took her hand, and kissed her._

_At first, Max tried backing away, but now Fang's hand was on her back, not letting her go away. She tried to speak, but soon gave up and put her hands around his neck._

_This was the first time in a long time since he had kissed Max, and Max knew it too because she wasn't willing to let go, and he wasn't going to either._

_Through short breaths their thoughts connected. He could still tell she was planning on leaving. Still planning on leaving without him, but he wasn't going to let her. He broke away and for a while they stood there, arms wrapped around each other, holding on._

_"Total and Akila's wedding rehearsal is tomorrow," he said._

_"That's why I need to leave now," she whispered in his ear._

_"You'll ruin the wedding," Fang said letting go and looking her in the eyes._

_"I'll ruin it even if I go," she mumbled._

_"Hey," he said, "Is this what this is all about? You don't want to wear a dress?" He gave her a smile, "You don't want to see me in a tux?"_

_She didn't smile back._

_He sighed, "Just stay until the wedding's over. Please?" He added._

_She searched his eyes, looking for a loophole, then she sighed._

_"Ok," she said, "But I'm leaving right after."_

_"Ok," He said._

_"I'm leaving right after it's over."_

_"Ok."_

_She stared at him, not believing a word he said._

_"_Alone_," she said._

_They looked into each other's eyes._

_"Fine," Fang said._

_Now it was Fang's turn to feel slightly hurt at the look of relief on Max's face. Did she really not want him to come with her?_

_They flew back to the house and tip toed into the kitchen where they had supposedly been the whole time. Fang grabbed the bowl of popcorn he had been making and walked into the living room with Max where the flock sat like when they had left._

_While they joked and laughed, Fang watched Max carefully. She kept glancing out the window and her smiles seemed strained. He suddenly realized he hadn't asked why she had to go. __That she was leaving, and he didn't know why._

Boom! Crack!

Fang's head started to spin along with everything else before his eyes. He stumbled until he hit a tree and stood there clenching his head. The thunder and lightning had brought him out of his flashback, but it hadn't gotten rid of the pain. The memory had felt so fresh, like it had happned only a matter of days ago. Like not long ago he had held Max against him.

Suddenly he remembered where he was. That he was standing right in front of Max's grave. The wind stung his face and the rain poured down even harder. Each drop felt like acid against his skin and it felt hard to breathe. He could hear Max's voice, feel her through the wind, but she was gone and Fang's heart felt like it had split in two. He couldn't stand being here any longer, didn't know why he had come anyway.

_Fang, _A voice said in his head.

The voice didn't register completely in his head but now he knew how bad he was reacting to all this. He had left the flock after what had happened yesterday. Max wouldn't approve, even if it was because of her that was bringing him so much pain. But his thoughts seemed to make sense again and he turned away from the grave, his back facing it as he walked away, never turning his head to look back.

_Fang_

Now he knew that someone was speaking to him in his mind and he knew right away who it was.

"Angel," he said warily, "Please stay out of my head."

He was halfway back to the house, already composing his face into that unreadable mask. But the next thing that happened, a mask couldn't hide that much surprise. Or confusion.

_I'm not Angel_


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry! It's been like 3 weeks since my last update. Honestly I had completely forgotten I was currently writing a fanfic due to my growing excitement for the Hunger Games movie. It's still no excuse, but I'm still very sorry.**

**Thanks to wolfhead, FangGirlForever, lunapotter629, Ira Night, Superfrost18, The. Girl. Who. Lived. Is. On. Fire (Love your pen name and pic!), EM27, ME, longlosttwin, and thorn (Thanks! Made my day and gave me some motivation to get off my lazy butt and write) for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 7

(Fang POV)

_"Maximum Ride, __Own-the night like-it's yours, __soar higher-than ever, __catch as-many night stars as-possible, __venture east, travel high, __even when our resting life dies."_

_The words looked blurry in his eyes, and Jeb's voice, as he read them, seemed distant. Nothing seemed to click. Nothing seemed to make sense. Only a couple of days ago, they were celebrating and living their lives. How did it go from a happy time like that to the fresh grave in front of him? He didn't believe any of it. Not the fire, not the death, not the words Jeb had chosen for Max's grave. Nothing. He felt cold, tired, and empty. Maybe he was nothing._

_There were no tears. Not today, not yesterday, and not tomorrow. But they'd be there soon. The girls looked ready to crack and the boys were still holding on strong but it wasn't going to last. They hadn't been trained for this kind of pain. And something told him they would never be able to survive it._

_Apparently it was traditional to say some words at a funeral. He thought that was pathetic. Stupid. How were you supposed to speak when your throat was tight from holding in any emotion._

_Fang sat there, and looked around as Jeb spoke. He didn't care much about what he had to say. They had found a small clearing in the middle of the trees surrounding Dr. Martinez's house. They had set up chairs and a podium while the grave stood there, small and puny compared to everything else. They had wanted a proper funeral but Fang wanted something smaller, where he could mourn by himself, but of course, he kept his mouth shut and nobody heard him._

_The flock, of course, was there, along with Dr. Martinez and Ella. The rest he didn't know. Most were part of the CSM or just friends of Dr. Martinez. He and the flock didn't have any friends, so this group of people, who probably never even met Max or knew about her, upset them. And Jeb. Fang didn't know how he got there, didn't know why he was standing up by the podium, leading the funeral and talking about Max who Fang knew would be furious if she knew Jeb was anywhere near her dead body. Fang __almost cracked a smile just thinking about it then stopped._

_He felt that confused feeling again. The feeling that had been coming to him for these last couple of days. A feeling of conflict and confusion when he'd turn to say something to Max and realize she wasn't there. He felt that now, as if he could turn to Max and make her laugh or annoyed. Anything to keep her away from anything sad that might overwhelm her with emotion because he knew she hated crying and he was there to catch any fallen tears._

_But now as he turned to look, there was only empty space._

_Fang hadn't been paying attention anymore, but he couldn't ignore Angel's voice in his head who apparently wasn't capable of talking and was just projecting her speech into every one's head._

_If only he could do that, then he wouldn't have to make his way up to the podium in front of everybody, like he was doing now..._

Fang stood there, dripping wet, as the door closed behind him. The flock, Ella, and Dr. Martinez looked at him with a variety of expressions.

"Fang?" Nudge asked.

"Needed some air," He said blankly.

"Your soaking wet," Dr. Martinez said, "There's some towels in the bathroom, go dry up." She said calmly.

Fang nodded and walked across the living room towards the bathroom as all eyes trained on him. He felt better once the bathroom door cut them from view.

He in front of the bathroom sink and stared at himself in the mirror as different emotions flowed through him. He didn't like it. Didn't like the feeling of mixed emotions running through him. It made him uncomfortable, awkward. It made him feel not like himself. Silent emotionless Fang. That was him.

_But your very thoughtful._

Fang grimaced and clutched the edge of the sink counter. He knew who it was, knew who had been feeding him thoughts and ideas for two years now. The Voice was in his head, and he had no idea why.

_Your a bright kid, Fang. Like Max, you have your own destiny._

"Yea," Fang said bitterly, hating the mention of her name, hating having a voice other than his own in his head, "And Max is dead."

_Everyone has a destiny..._

He didn't want to hear this. He didn't care. Right now he was trying to calm down, put together the mask he always wore and go talk to the flock who he was supposed to be watching over. Not the other way around. But he couldn't help it. Right now all he could think about was the Voice and how it came to be in his head. And Max, he could never stop thinking about her.

_You'll learn to get over Max once your flock starts getting in danger._

Fang clenched the counter edge harder.

"I won't get over Max," he said.

_She got over you_

For a second, the mask on Fang's face flickered.

He knew the Voice was probably messing with him, but he couldn't help wonder. The Voice had been in Max's head before, maybe she had never loved him like he thought.

He hated himself for thinking like this.

_No, she loved you, but near the end she got over it._

Near the end, it meant before Max had died.

_You have a destiny, Fang..._

He didn't care, he was remembering something. Something that had happened after Max's funeral.

It had been about a month since Max had died. He remembered sitting up in the tree next to Max's grave but never looking at it. For that brief period of time between Max's death and that day, Fang had been too numb to feel anything. Then he remembered a sharp indescribable pain that spread from his head through his body. A sharp pain that almost made him scream as he fell from the tree and hit the ground hard.

That's when the Voice had come to him. At the time he had thought the pain of Max's death had finally hit him because after that there had been days when his mind had filled with images of her and all he could feel was pain. But now he knew better.

He remembered in New York when Max kept clutching her head, eyes squinted like she was still trying to hide any signs of pain from the flock even they knew.

There was a knock at the door, "Fang?"

Fang looked at the mirror one more time to compose himself before he reached to open the door.

_Fang, your destiny is to save the world._

**First off I would just like to say while I read the books I always thought of Fang having several different sides, or personalities. The way he acts around the flock, how he acts around Max, how he acts around enemies, how he acts around people like Dr. Martniez or Ella, how he acts around other people, and how he acts when he's by himself. This story is mostly based on how Fang acts when he's by himself. I just wanted to clear that up because it does seem like he has split personalities in my story.**

**Q: How long do you think this ff will be? And what's your favorate skittles flavor?**

**A: Not sure on the exact amount of chapters. I haven't even really figured out how I'm going to do this part of the story. To me, the middle and the end of a story are the easiest to write, and the beginning chapters are really hard. Plus I'm extremely unorganized. As for your skittles question, I've never gotten a random question like that, it's mostly story questions, but I decided to answer it anyway because I like answering questions ^_^ Anyway, I don't like skittles. I think they're okay, but I prefer M&Ms which to me is like the complete opposite of skittles. **

**Q: why did Max die? :( didn't Iggy get his eyesight back in your Nevermore? and wasn't Total and Akilas wedding in Fang? and didn't fang leave at the end of the wedding? and didn't Max's voice go away? **

**A: I know you gave me another review saying you understood, but I'll answer your questions anyway. I can't answer the why did Max die question. Too early in the story. You'll have to wait for the end. Second, this fanfic has nothing to do with my other fanfics. Yes Total and Akila's wedding was in Fang, and remember, I stuck to the whole story plot in Fang except for taking out a few characters and Fang dying and leaving the flock. Fang left at the end of the wedding in the real book FANG, but in my fanfic, since there was no Dylan to make him leave, he stays. In the real series, Max's voice hasn't gone away, but in my fanfic it's in Fang's head now since Max is gone.**

**Q: Whos your favorite member from Fang Gang? (not including Fang)**

**A: Yes I do answer questions, no matter how random. My favorite member besides Fang? Hmmm I'd say Maya. I know what your thinking, WHAT? But seriously, In my head, Star looks like that girl in school you don't like because she's rude to everyone but extrememly popular. Kate is too nice, Holden is kind of boring, and I find Ratchet kind of anoying (but they're all still great characters!). But everyone hates Maya because she's "taking Fang away from Max" but I spent a long time reading all the books for my Maximum Ride: Nevermore fanfic and I had more time to think more about the characters and I think James Patterson was a genius for coming up with Maya. **

**Due to the Hunger Games movie, which I was lucky enough to get tickets for the midnight premiere! So EXCITED! *cough* anyway sorry 'bout that, got distracted. Anyway next chapter will come out hopefully next week. Again I'm so sorry for all these late updates.**

**Review!**

**P.S. If you know me from my other fanfic, you'll know I like to use hidden meanings and messages.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Thanks to ravenwhispers, The. Girl. Who. Lived. Is. On. Fire, EM27, anon, thorn (Couldn't find it. What's your friend's username?) and lunapotter629 (its funny that uou mention that because i've been thinking of doing that for a while now) for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 8

(The Leader POV)

The Leader could hear her footsteps in the empty hall. Could hear each moment her heels hit the concrete floor. She knew this place by heart, having grown up here for most of her life. But she didn't like to think about those days. Those days had been miserable.

The Leader hesitated, then reached into the pocket of her labcoat and fingered a ring that lied inside. It reminded her of happier times. The only time she had ever felt happy. Would she be here now if she had said yes? Would she be here now if she had let love consume her? She knew the answer. Yes. Yes, no matter what, she would be here now because her heart had already been consumed with darkness.

But she couldn't help fingering the ring in her pocket.

Her footsteps were hurried now because she was eager to get the meeting started. Eager because finally her plan was being set in motion with nothing to stop it.

Her hair was in her face now. She moved it out of the way and liked how it looked like fire. Liked the thought of fire burning all around her as if she could create chaos with every step she took. She didn't miss her old hair color at all. Blonde was the same color as her mother's hair. Red was the same color as fire.

The doors were right in front of her now and she slammed them open. Everyone sitting around the table jumped and stood up. Everyone except one.

The Leader strode into the room and sat down. After a moment of hesitation every sat back down with her.

The table they sat at was completely made out of glass and made in an O shape, with her at one of the heads of the table. She glanced around to make sure everyone was there. Despite their vast amount of supporters, there was only five fellow "leaders." Leaders, slaves, same thing. She was the above them all. _The _Leader. Th_e _Director. But the title "Leader" was more to her taste.

She stoood up, "I have called this meeting because of one crucial thing," she said glancing at everyone's face and enjoying when one would try to hold her eyes but would look away out of fear. But not all of them were so fearful of her. She decided to get right to the point, eager to continue with her plan and get this one fly in her oaitment out of the way. "The flock is still not dead."

Ter Borcht, who sat near her right, fidgeted in his seat.

"As you know," the leader said still staring at Ter Borcht, "Failure will not help us at this time. The flock has learned of our existence. Not entirely, but they'll figure out something is going on soon, and I'd prefer if they found out while they took their dirt naps. Meaning," she said with a sigh at the look of confused faces, "Never. I'd rather have them dead before they learn of any of our plans."

"But they are needed to succeed."

The Leader looked around to see who had spoken then glared for a second before composing herself.

"What are you proposing?" The Leader asked as she tried her best to hide any sign of her fury.

"The flock," the "leader" across from her said standing up, "Are weak, stupid beings with no ounce of knowledge and live on the help of others who seem to die in their incapable hands."

The Leader paused, considering what the other one was saying, then said, "Go on."

"Brig-"

"Doctor," She corrected calmly while her stomach churned with anger and fury at the very mention of her name.

"Yes, of course, _Doctor_ Dwyer."

Rage boiled in the pit of The Leader's stomach at the sound of her name, but she still kept calm.

"What I am proposing," the other leader said with a smug expression, "Is we can use them. Trick them into doing what we need."

"No!" Ter Borcht exclaimed jumping up, "They are clever, not as clever as we are, but still clever. It would be best to dispose of them now before-"

The leader reached into her pocket and pressed one of the buttons on a remote. Instantly, Ter Borcht grabbed at his throat, collapsing back in his chair. She released him.

"You have no right to speak at this time," She said glaring at him showing she was not pleased at his failure, "But you have a point." She glanced back at the other leader, "We use them, play around with them, and then..." She said.

Silence followed as she and the other leader stared at each other.

"We kill them," the other leader said filling in the blanks and giving a terse nod.

The Leader glanced at Ter Borcht who didn't even try holding her gaze anymore and felt contempt staring at the glass table in front of him.

"Ter Borcht," She said. He looked some point above her head so he would not be looking into her eyes, "You are being reassigned."

Now he met her eyes. A look of hope filled his eyes, a look that she quickly destroyed in her next few words, "You are my new assistant."

"Surely," He said uncomfortably, reaching up to his neck probably wondering if he would be silenced once more, "I could be useful somewhere else?"

The Leader ignored him and looked to another one of the leaders.

"Batchelder," She said, "You'll be in charge of the flock."

Everyone looked at her in surprise. She knew what they were thinking. But it didn't matter. No one else was suitable to watch over the flock. She needed someone the flock knew, someone they could trust, so it would be easier to trick them into doing what she wanted. What did she need to trick them into doing? She didn't know yet, but whatever it was...

Jeb Batchelder would be needed to do it.

**I am a very manipulative human being. If you hadn't figured that out from my other fanfic, then just wait and see.**

**I know I'm being vague and confusing when it comes to the point of view of the enemies, but I'll just to give a brief explanation here:**

**There are five "leaders." I put quotes around the word leader because to the Director, or as I like to call her, The Leader, they are just like slaves to her. Just people she can control and I know the word "slave" is a bit too dramatic for this, but it gives you a bit of how The Leader thinks. **

**So yea, that's basically it. If anything is still confusing your just ask. This chapter is a bit shorter than my other ones, but I didn't want to go on and on usuing unimportant details, so I made it brief and straight to the point.**

**Also, some of Fang's flashbacks will be out of place but will still contain the whole story of what happened to Max.**

**Sidenote, Hunger Games was great! Although the book is always better. I gave it an 8 out of 10. I hope Catching Fire is better. And for those who have not read the Hunger Games series, I HIGHLY suggest it.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Thanks to Hush, EM27, lunapotter629, airborn987, Pennycat11, and ginny93 for reviewing! R&R!**

Chapter 9

(Fang POV)

"It looks the same to me," Iggy said squinting through the tree branches at the building in front of them as if he could see it.

Fang rolled his eyes, "Shut up Iggy."

"Some one's a little moody today," Iggy said mockingly.

It was true. Ever since his talk with the Voice, Fang had started acting unpleasant to the others which is a first in years. Of course he tried hiding his irritation, but the flock knew there was something going on. Besides this, the Voice hadn't talked to Fang since, which added to the irritation.

But he wasn't the only one.

Tempers were running low for the past week the flock had been with Ella and Dr. Martinez. They'd hate to admit it, but Fang could see how after two years of trying to forget everything, they never could and this place only brought back sad memories. So, like they'd been doing for years, to hide any emotions, they used sarcasm and insults as their defence.

Fang felt bad for Ella and Dr. Martinez. Despite their calm expressions and smiles, they were nervous on the inside. They had never seen the flock like this. Fang knew that being the leader he was supposed to calm the flock, take care of them, but he was having trouble controlling himself too. So he decided to take the flock out for a distraction.

Right now they were back at the Institute where they had ran into Ter Borcht. Not only was he hoping to distract the flock, but he also wanted to know what Ter Borcht was up to. But Iggy was right. Despite his lack of eyesight, what Iggy said was true. The Institute looked the same as when they had been there. Abandoned and empty.

"Let's go check it out on the inside," Fang said readying himself to spread out his wings and jump out of the tree they were currently occupying. But Angel's voice stopped him.

"Fang," Angel said leaning against the tree trunk, "I'm tired."

He glanced at her then at the Institute. He wanted to go in, wanted to look around again, but judging from the shadows under the flock's eyes and the glares some of them were shooting at each other he knew now wasn't the right time. But there was something about their confrontation with Ter Borcht that bothered him. It wasn't his face, but that surprised him since he didn't think someone would experiment on another scientist. But Fang didn't care much anyway. They could do whatever they wanted to do to each other for all he cared. It was something Ter Borcht said and something about why he was there in the first place.

Fang glanced at the sun. It was somewhere in the afternoon. They had flown here straight from Dr. Martinez's house. It wasn't the longest flight they've ever made, but it was the longest flight they'd had in two years and it was obvious the flock was still out of shape.

He sighed, "Fine, let's go home."

"Complete waste of my life," Nudge said leaping up into the air, her dark brown wings beating fast and hard as she caught up to the rest of the flock who were already in the air "I could've been reading a magazine, listening to music, watching my favorite show which is supposed to have a new episode today but of course I'll miss it because I'm out here doing absolutely nothing while other girls are watching it because you brought us out here when I still got the flash drive with all that info downloaded on it-"

"You what?" the Gasman stopping in midair and spinning around to face Nudge.

"The flash drive," Nudge said stopping in front of Gazzy with her arms crossed, giving him a look.

"And you didn't think to tell us!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Well you didn't think to tell me when you used my straightener as a bomb yesterday!"

"You didn't think to tell me when you used my straightener as a bomb," Gazzy said mimicking Nudge's voice perfectly.

"Shut up! I hate when you do that!" Nudge exclaimed.

"I'm Nudge," Gazzy said still mimicking her and pretending to curl his hair with his finger, "I like clothes and fashion and my brain is as small as a purple flash drive!"

Nudge looked offended then quickly recomposed herself and gave Gazzy her best death glare. "You know where I should put the flash drive?"

"I can tell you where you should put the flash drive," Gazzy said.

"Yea," Nudge said making her hand into a fist, "Up your-"

"Stop it!" Fang yelled flying in between them right as Nudge flew at Gazzy.

Everyone looked up at Fang in surprise. He rubbed his throat, having never yelled that loud before. He glanced around, despite being in the middle of no where, he didn't like being so close to an Institute while Gazzy and Nudge yelled at each other. He hadn't felt like he was being watched in years, but based on what had happened and what the Voice had said, their vacation of having no one trying to kill them, no running around, was over.

Out of the corner of his eye, Fang saw Angel glance at him. Instantly he imagined a wall that would block her and anyone else out and tried not to think of the Voice and what it said. Angel looked confused then frowned. Fang gave a quiet sigh of relief. It was working.

He looked at the flock. On his left and right, Nudge and the Gasman were breathing hard from yelling, while Iggy and Angel were staying aloft somewhere slightly above them. He knew they were tired. Knew they were angry, upset, frustrated, and sad. He didn't think they'd last much longer. He had to get them somewhere to rest soon, but Dr. Martinez's house was miles away, they needed someplace closer.

"Come on," he said, "We'll stay at the Hawk's Cave tonight."

"What about Ella and Dr. Martinez," Iggy asked as they quietly he quietly followed Fang.

"I told them we might not make it back home today," He said.

Iggy gave a terse nod, clearly still worried. Fang knew Iggy didn't like when Ella got upset or worried. He knew how he felt.

By the time they reached the Hawk's Cave the sun was almost gone. They all landed one by one in the entrance, exhausted as they folded in their wings. Without having to ask, Fang knew the flock was starving. Luckily he had brought some food in his back pack and soon they were cooking food over a fire.

He watched the flock as he sat as far away from the fire as possible. They hadn't said anything during their flight and they were still quiet even now.  
>Fang knew what he had to do. Knew what he had to say. But he wasn't good at comforting others. Max had a knack for that and using words. He did too. Hadn't he had a blog with thousands of followers? But he'd never spoken aloud much.<p>

He needed Max so much right now.

"Remember when Max wouldn't talk to us for a week?" Fang said.

The flock looked at him in surprise. He felt surprised himself. But this is the kind of thing Max did, and he didn't want to let her down.

"What did we do again?" He asked even though he already knew the answer. He just wanted to get the flock talking.

"We pretended we were Erasers and she got mad at us for joking around," Gazzy said.

"No," Iggy said with a small smile, "We blew up the pizza she made us, remember? It didn't have any sauce and she 'accidentally' poured pepper all over it."

"I thought it was when we painted all her stuff pink," Nudge said.

They laughed. Fang gave a slight smile as he remembered all this. But it was Angel who remembered what had happened.

"No," Angel said bringing her knees up to her chest and staring into the fire, "We were playing hide and seek in the forest and she thought we were dead."

They all went silent.

Then, Nudge's eyes filled with tears and soon they were all gathered together with tears in their eyes. All except Fang, who sat there watching them.

He knew what Max would do now. She would comfort them, go over and hug them too, but Fang wasn't like that. And he didn't like all this emotion. He could see Max now, glaring at him. But he stayed where he was.

"I miss her so much," Nudge said choked on tears.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel nodded, too sad to speak.

Fang knew that all they needed was to get it out. Holding in emotion wasn't as easy for them as it was for Fang. So he let them cry it out until one by one they started to fall asleep.

Angel crawled over to Fang and lied down next to him. Because of all the reminiscing, Fang instinctively reached out and started petting Angel's hair, as if she was six years old again.

"I know you miss her too," Angel whispered, "But don't worry," she said, "Your doing a good job as leader."

Fang looked down at Angel as she closed her eyes. Her blond hair that wrapped around her head like a halo and her angelic wings masked something completely different. He pondered over words. Was she implying that his time as leader would be short? Was she still bent on taking over the flock? Whatever she meant, Fang was going to be more careful around her.

He remembered Max learning how to shield her thoughts from Angel. He didn't care much about it until now. Now, he was trying to hide the fact that the Voice was in his head. He knew he should tell the flock. Knew how important it was, but didn't know how to say it.

No matter what Angel, or anybody, said. He wasn't as good of a leader as Max was. Wasn't used to the talking, the emotions, having to handle the fighting. For once, Fang finally understood how Max felt.

Taking care of four genetically altered kids can make the sanest person go crazy.

**This chapter had a bit of a light mood to it. I didn't want to have the flock seem so weak and so emotional, so I tried to keep it light. I try my best to get more of a sense of Fang's personality by reading his point of views in the real books, but they're so few of them that there's little material to use. All I know about is his feelings for Max and his hatred to others. I really have to use my imagination to make up for what little information I have. I know he's a really good leader in the book ANGEL, but I just want to show how hard he has to work before he can get to the leader he is in the books.**

**Now about your questions, which were all about Brigid. I'm not saying anything, but it's hinted she's the director, or what she prefers being called, the leader. Is she the one Fang had a little teensy weensy little crush on? Yes and No. Yes because your right it does seem like Fang might've had feelings for her, but no 'cause, to me, it just seemed like a way to get Max jealous. I doubt they've ever had feelings for each other.**

**Spring break so I don't know when I'll get the time to update. I worked on this chapter in between breaks when my mom wasn't making me clean. Review!**


	12. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry guys, I really am. This chapter has been written for a long time now and with test prep and testing I haven't been able to update. Plus one of life's most unexpected things happened and I was in no condition to write. So thanks for always being so patient with me even though I can be super annoying. **

****Thanks to lunapotter629, Jade Night, airborn987, Sammydave1, Jade23, anon (Good guess, but I'm not going to tell you if your right or not ^_^), Jade Night, hermioneeverdeen629 (Awesome username!), EM27, The Nameless Girl for reviewing! R&R!****

Chapter 10

(Fang POV)

Fang smelled the cookies before he even entered the house.

"Thank goodness," Dr. Martinez said as Fang and the flock arrived back from the Hawk's Cave.

"We were only looking around," Nudge said lying easily because all they had told Ella and Dr. Martinez were they were going to the mountains. Which was partially true.

"I love exploring caves," Gazzy added.

Dr. Martinez smiled and didn't bother asking anymore questions, knowing the flock would never answer truthfully.

"Are those cookies?" Gazzy asked eagerly sniffing the air.

Dr. Martinez smiled more, "Help yourselves," Then as Fang passed by, she closed the door behind them then frowned, "If there's any left."

Fang looked at her for a moment, confused, but his questions were soon answered when he saw a small furry black dog in one of the chairs standing on it's hind legs with his tail wagging.

"Gourmet Valencia, gourmet," Total said taking a bite of a cookie and leaving crumbs in his fur.

"Total!" Angel exclaimed.

"Angelkins!" Total said taking a quick gulp, finishing up the cookie he was eating, and jumping into Angel's outstretched arms. He might hate being compared to a dog, but as he licked Angel's face he looked less mutant like then ever.

"Look at you!" He said jumping up, his little ears brushing the ceiling. He jumped up and licked Angel's face again. "You've gotten bigger!"

Behind Total, Fang could see Gazzy and Iggy standing by the table where there had once been a full plate of cookies.

"He ate _all _of them!" Gazzy muttered to Iggy.

Dr. Martinez smiled and grabbed the plate, "I'll make some more."

"Total!" Nudge exclaimed hugging him after letting go of Angel, "How was the honeymoon? How's Akila?"

Total's eyes began to get a misty look as he said, "She's still as radiant as the sun. As beautiful as the day I met her." He smiled, "And the honeymoon..."

And for the next two hours they listened to Total, who they hadn't seen for more than a year, talk about his honey moon and what he liked to call, "the adventures of marriage." At some point, Fang had gotten the flash drive from Nudge (who didn't like having Total's story interrupted) and went to find his laptop.

His laptop was very beat up by now. How many times he pulled it out of his backpack only to put it back in because all that was there were just memories. Too many times to remember. Now, he took it out of his back pack with a feeling of determination as it loaded. The password screen lit up Dr. Martinez's office, where he was currently at, and now all he had to do was remember the password. Easy. He took a small deep breath and typed in "maximumride."

He plugged in the flash drive and waited until it loaded. In only a matter of seconds thousands of files lit up the screen. He was only able to catch glimpses of letters and words. The last word he was able to catch as more and more files were popping up was "Itex." Then his laptop was flashing blue and shut down completely.

He sat there in silence. Now, the only light came from a window outside the office, but now it was slowly fading as the sun went down.

Itex.

The word echoed around his head. It bounced around his mind hitting every possible bad memory associated with that word.

He had heard that name many times. Why was it only now that it really seemed to get to him?

He knew why.

Now Fang was more urgent as he tried turning his laptop back on but after half an hour of pressing any and all buttons it refused and stubbornly remained a solid black blank screen. Annoyed, Fang slammed the laptop shut and took out the flash drive.

"Faaang!" Angel called throughout the house, "Come into the living room!"

He sighed and stood up, grabbing the flash drive and putting it in his pocket before he left.

In the living room Gazzy was sitting on the floor near the TV, Nudge sat on one of the couches with Total curled onto her lap, and Iggy and Ella sat on the other couch. Except for Dr. Martinez who had left for work hours ago and Angel, everyone was there. He was tempted to go back to Dr. Martinez's office, but Angel appeared behind him and pushed him towards the couch, so he sat next to Nudge and Total.

"Seeing now that it's okay to say Max's name without everyone getting all teary eyed or depressed, I thought it was about time to bring this out," Angel said holding a video camera.

"Where'd you get that?" Gazzy said standing up suddenly and looking at the camera with a worried and hungry expression.

Everyone looked at Fang. Some were even glaring. At the time, Fang had thought giving Angel a camera for her birthday two years ago was a good idea. Now he was seriously regretting it.

Angel rolled her eyes at all of them, "Oh, I haven't done anything bad. And no, Gazzy," she said shooting him a look.

Gazzy instantly put on his "I'm not plotting anything bad" expression and looked at everyone innocently.

"Nudge?" Angel asked handing the video camera to Nudge.

Nudge took the camera and set it up so it would show on the TV screen.

"Which video do you want to play?" Nudge asked looking at Angel.

Angel must have said something to Nudge through her mind because the next thing Nudge asked was, "That one?"

Angel nodded and Nudge smiled.

This whole time Fang had only been thinking about his laptop sitting on Dr. Martinez's desk wondering whether he would be able to get back to it. But those thoughts were quickly forgotten once Max's laughing face appeared on the TV screen.

Everyone was there. The whole flock. Laughing, smiling, and clean. It was hard to look at anything besides Max, but the background scene confused him because he didn't remember that day.

White drapes covered the chairs. Roses were everywhere. A podium was placed on the top of several stair steps and for one sickening moment Fang thought he was about to relive Max's funeral, but that wouldn't make sense because Max was _there_, with _them_.

Then he heard Total sigh, "The day before my life truly began!"

And then Fang did remember that day. It was the wedding rehearsal. The day after Max told him she wanted to leave. The day before Max died.

The TV screen went momentarily black, then Gazzy's face appeared smiling. He ran and Angel, who he assumed was holding the camera, followed him, making the screen shaky and out of focus. When Gazzy stopped running the screen finally started to regain focus.

Gazzy stood behind a pillar and gestured wordlessly to Angel. The camera peered around the pillar and there sat Iggy and Ella on one of the benches. Ella stood up, smiling at Iggy, then walked away. Iggy watched her and you could hear Angel giggle behind the camera. Everyone glanced at Iggy who was sitting on the couch next to Ella. Angel must have been showing Iggy what was going on with her mind power because his face reddened along with Ella.

Fang looked back at the TV as Nudge appeared. She stood adjusting the decorations while speaking rapidly to a flustered looking man carrying both a clipboard and one of Nudge's magazines while trying to keep a vase he was holding from falling.

"Nudge!" Max called from somewhere off screen, "Let the poor guy do his job!"

"Fine!" Nudge exclaimed and took her magazine back causing the man to drop the vase which luckily he was able to catch with his foot. He gave a triumphant smile before he lost his balance and fell with the vase landing on top of him.

"Hey," Gazzy whispered, his face up close to the camera, "Look at this."

Once again the screen went out of focus as Angel followed Gazzy to a patio outside of the building. Like the inside, the place was decked with flowers. Tables were spread out all around and even on the grass. In the middle was where the food would be placed.

Angel had stopped to video tape the scenery, but Gazzy was back gesturing to her again and holding his finger to his lip to tell her to keep quiet. They walked slowly and hid behind a pillar outside right as he and Max walked into view.

The way Max was walking it was more like she stormed into view. She whirled around and looked at the Fang on screen with her arms crossed and a death glare on her face. As always, he looked unemotional and calm.

They couldn't hear what was being said between on screen Fang and Max, but he knew, and it seemed that the on screen Gazzy and Angel had misunderstood what was going on and were giggling behind the camera.

But Fang wasn't paying attention anymore. He was remembering something that had happened later on that day...

_Fang stood there staring up at the sky as the moon rose higher and higher. It was almost midnight. He'd been standing on the balcony railing leaning against the house for a few hours now._

_It had been a long day. With Total hiring himself for wedding planner along with Dr. Martinez everything was in complete chaos. Dr. Martinez was able to get them a break for a hour because with Total being in charge of everything and everyone he got very bossy. That wasn't the kind of word he'd use, but Max had gotten it drilled into their heads that swearing would get them a hard slap on the back of their heads and the same lecture over and over again. _

_If only Angel couldn't read minds, then maybe he could at least sware at Max in his head._

_Fang smiled remembering the old days._

_To his left, Fang heard the door open slowly, and with his raptor vision he could see Max quietly trying to make her way outside without making the door creak. She gently shut the door close and turned to face the railing of the balcony, breathing in the fresh air and spreading out her wings feather by feather._

_He was thankful for his ability to blend into the darkness because even though Max wasn't facing his way she would probably have spotted him from the moment she opened the door. For a few moments he examined her. She was dressed up in her usual t-shirt pants and combat boots along with a jacket and a back pack she had slung over her shoulder._

_Fang knew she'd be here, knew what she was doing. During the break Dr. Martinez had managed to give them, he and Max had had an argument. She had been extra annoyed that day, not enjoying the dresses she had to try on or practicing walking down the aisle several times because the shoes she had been forced to practice wearing kept making her trip. After announcing she would not being wearing those shoes and declaring war on anyone who challenged her, he took her outside to get her cooled off._

_He'd asked her what was wrong, but she wouldn't tell him. She just got even angrier. But he knew it had something to do with what had happened the day before in the tree when Max told him she had to leave for some unknown reason. Not only that, but she was also angry at him for making her stay for the wedding even though he had agreed to let her go wherever she needed to go alone afterwards._

_But for now, Max was a walking talking time bomb ready to explode. A bomb he was about to set off right now._

_"Yo," he said._

_The expression on Max's face was priceless. She jumped more than three feet into the air which wasn't impossible with their wings. She whirled around glaring at him._

_"Fang!" She hissed. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I could ask you the same question," Fang said jumping down from the railing he had been standing on._

_"I couldn't sleep," she said trying to hide the back pack from his view._

_"Yea," Fang said, "And I'm 98% human and 2% bunny."_

_"Well aren't you?" Max said snidely._

_Fang ignored her, "I thought you agreed not to leave until after the wedding," he said._

_"What are you doing here?" Max asked again, ignoring his question._

_"Enjoying the fresh air," he said._

_Max didn't say anything because she knew he was probably telling the truth._

_"What do you think would happen if everyone woke up in the morning and you were gone?" He asked looking at her closely._

_"Well I have you don't I?" She said angrily, "So that'll never happen."_

_"Not if you're trying to sneak away in the middle of the night," he said._

_"I have to!" She exclaimed then quietly shut her mouth before she woke anyone up._

_"We've already had this argument," he said, "What's so important that me or the flock can't help with?"_

_"The Voice told me..." she muttered then looked him in the eye, "Nothing. It's nothing."_

_She tried to keep her face blank, but Fang could see so much sadness in her eyes that he opened his arms and she walked right into them._

_"You want to go for a ride?" he asked (which really meant flying around because their wings were their only source for transportation)._

_He felt her shake her head against his chest, "I'm tired," she said._

_Max looked up at him, the moon shining in her eyes, and kissed him. He wrapped his arm tight around her and she wrapped hers tight around his neck. He didn't know how long they stood there, but soon Max let go and took a step back._

_"I'm going to go back to sleep," she said going to open the door._

_"I'm going to stay outside," he said looking at her, studying her face._

_She looked at him carefully then replied, "Okay." She opened the door and walked into the house, "Good night Fang," she said before shutting the door._

_He sat on the railing and took a few moments looking at the sky before he started to think. Max, her sweet innocent attitude, her kiss._

_He didn't believe any of it._

**And we're getting closer to learning how Max died. Well you guys are, I already know ^_^**

**Here's something you should really consider when reading this story: Don't pay attention to whose POV it says it is at the top, pay attention to the character's personality, especially when it comes to the leader POVs. **

**I'm being vague because I don't want to spoil the whole story.**

**Q: Have you read the Hunger Games trilogy? If yes, could you write a FanFic for that?**

**A: I think it'd be better to ask me how many times have I read the Hunger Games trilogy XD Yes, I've read it and I LOVED it! I've thought about writing a fanfic for it, but there's something about it that I don't want to ruin. Not ruin, more like it's too perfect. That doesn't mean I'm saying Maximum Ride is bad, it's just James Patterson writes the series so that anything can happen.**

**Q: Why did Max have to die? Why couldn't it have been someone else?**

**A: You'll get the full answer at the end of the story, but for now all I have to say is you wouldn't expect the main character to die which, to me, makes it much more interesting. Plus it makes a good plot, you'll see.**

**Q: If Max really is dead, why is the series still called "maximum ride"? Because they're remembering her and her leadershipness or because shes's not really dead (which would be a-mazing if she wasn't!)**

**A: In my story Max dies in the book FANG, so she was still alive throughout the other books and everything's the same except for some things I mentioned in the Introduction. Also the title of this fanfic is Beyond the Fire.**

**On a completely different topic, I want to thank those who have reviewed and read my other fanfic Maximum Ride: Nevermore. My goal was 100 reviews and my dream was to get 800 reviews. Thanks to you guys I got 800 reviews and I love knowing your reading my stories and giving me feedback on what you think.**

**Originally, my plan was to leave Maximum Ride: Nevermore alone because I'm a very sentimental person and wanted to keep my first story the way I wrote it. But I was looking over all the chapters and the reviews and I've _fianlly _decided to edit it. So every week I'm going to try my best to edit at least 2 chapters a week. I'll tell you when I'm done if you want to check it out because I'm almost positvie I'll be adding more and making it even better. I might even just make a new fanfic for it, but it'll still have the same plot. **

**I'll also definitely need to edit this story too after I'm done writing it.**

**Next update hopefully next Saturday. Thanks for everything! You guys are the best!**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 11

**Thanks to ravenwhispers, airborn987, The Nameless Girl, lunapotter629, EM27, inerd123, and Jade23 for reviewing!**

**R&R!**

Chapter 11

(Fang POV)

"You should've waited for me!" Nudge exclaimed, her fingers typing rapidly on the keyboard. "It was a trap! The whole thing was a trap! I wouldn't have given you the flash drive if I'd known you were actually gonna plug it into your laptop!"

"Nudge!" Iggy exclaimed, slamming a book down onto the floor beside him, "It's a flashdrive! What else would he do with it?"

Nudge mumbled to herself. But Fang had to admit, it was stupid of him for using the flash drive after what had happened back at the Institute.

They were all in Dr. Martinez's office. Angel was leafing through books on Dr. Martinez's shelf, Iggy was sitting on the floor looking glumly at the book he had slammed onto the floor, and Gazzy was spinning around on one of the extra chairs with his eyes looking up towards the ceiling clearly bored. Total was lounged on his back on a spot of sunlight coming from the open window, and he and Nudge were trying to fix his laptop.

"What's wrong with you?" Nudge snapped at Iggy whipping her chair around to face him.

Iggy sat with his head in his hands, shaking his head.

"He just misses Ella," Gazzy said still spinning around staring up at the ceiling.

In an instant, Iggy sat up and threw the book lying beside him at Gazzy. It hit him hard in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Gazzy exclaimed rubbing his arm and picking up the book.

Fang glanced at Iggy, "She's only been gone for two days."

"I bet he's worried she hooked up with someone at the end of the year party she went to," Nudge said snidely.

"Nudge," Fang said shooting her a look then glancing at the rest of the flock because Angel and Gazzy were too young for this kind of stuff.

She threw her hands up, "I was kidding! He knows she's mostly just sleeping over at her friend's house!" She spun around and began working on Fang's laptop again.

Fang glanced at Iggy who was back to staring glumly at the book that was now in Gazzy's hands.

"What's this?" Gazzy asked, examining the book.

"A book," Iggy said.

"No duh!" Gazzy replied, "I mean what's so good about it that you've been carrying around all day."

"It's Ella's favorite book," Iggy said looking down at the floor.

"So?" Gazzy said examining it.

"I'm trying to read it," Iggy said looking up at them all with his unseeing eyes.

Silence filled the room.

"I figured since I can feel colors that I can tell the difference between the white pages and the black print," Iggy said looking back down and fingering the wires he'd picked up from the other side of him.

"Does it work?" Nudge asked spinning around to face them again.

He looked up at them, "I don't know," He said, "I still don't know how to read the words."

"I can teach you," Angel said holding up one of Dr. Martinez's science books and flipping through the pages, "I could make the page appear in your mind and help you learn how to read them."

"Thanks Ange," Iggy said, "But I'm not really comfortable with a nine year old teaching me how to read."

Angel shrugged and continued flipping through the book.

"I think I got it," Nudge said waving Fang over to come look at his laptop.

The blue screen had gone, along with the long stream of words Nudge had been typing and reading. Now it was starting up like it usually did and was configuring.

"It's going to take a while," Nudge said, "But I could speed up the process if you want," Nudge said stretching her fingers.

Fang shook his head and glanced at the flock, "I think we should go somewhere today."

Everyone looked up at him in surprise. It was still early and they had plenty of time to go somewhere close by. Besides, it was time to get the flock in shape. He had a bad feeling that their two year vacation would be ending very soon.

"What's that?" Gazzy said having stopped spinning and was now looking curiously at Angel.

"Nothing," she said zipping up her wind breaker she had put on and placing the book she had been looking through carefully back onto the shelf. She looked at Fang, "Let's go."

Three hours later they were up in the air throwing anything they had at each other.

Fang had been a bit unsure about taking the flock to a public place. They hadn't been out in front of people for a long time, but he had enjoyed the happy faces as they went shopping and the face the cashier had when she had rang up two carts of stuff they had gotten.

Gazzy had gotten silly string and was now spraying them with it while Iggy threw M&Ms at everyone. Nudge and Angel were dodging them and throwing Skittles back. Fang watched them from above while watching a flock of birds that had flown by and tried copying them move by move. Learning something new in the process.

Total flew up fast beside him catching a mixture of M&Ms and Skittles in his mouth. At the same time a series of silly string sprayed Fang directly in the face. He wiped the stuff off his face and glared down at Gazzy. Everyone froze then started laughing all at once. Fang flew down towards Gazzy who dropped the silly string can and flew down to catch it. Fang chased after him, a smile creeping up on his face remembering all the good times times they had all had together a long time ago when he spotted something far below him.

They had flown over a more public area now and Fang hoped they would only look like birds to the people below. He glanced down at all the streaming people and for a second it looked like the whole world had stopped and the people below him were spelling out words. But time unfroze and they continued to go on their own way. He blinked a few times and looked down again. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing wrong.

Fang glanced at the sun. It was getting late and Dr. Martinez would get worried if she got home from work and they weren't there.

"Come on guys," Fang said flying back up to the flock, "It's time to head back."

"Awww," Gazzy said soaring back up after catching his silly string.

"Don't worry," Fang said, "We'll do this another time. You guys are still out of shape."

"Excuse me?" Nudge said putting her hands on her hips.

"I mean," He said, "We haven't done anything for two years and we were completely unprepared when we were in that Institute. We need to train."

"Max's boot camp is back on?" Angel asked.

Fang gave a slight smile at the sound of Max's name then frowned, "Yea, but it won't be the same."

"So are we going or not?" Iggy asked already heading toward the house.

"Someone's eager to see Ella," Nudge whispered to Angel who giggled.

"Come on flock lets go," Fang said starting towards the house to realize no one was following him. He flew back around, "What?"

"You called us flock," Gazzy said his eyes wide, "You've never called us a flock."

Fang opened his mouth to disagree then closed it. Gazzy was right, he had never called them "flock" ever since he became in charge.

"Well," Angel said flying up quietly beside him, "We haven't felt like a flock in a long time. Ever since Max died."

Ever since Max died.

Those four words hit Fang hard and he felt like he had been punched in the gut. Or the heart. And, it gave him a weird feeling in his stomach. Something was stirring in his mind, trying to get his attention, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was.

"Come on," Fang said after aong moment of silence, "It's really late now. Let's go."

Back at the house, Dr. Martinez welcomed them back warmly with a great dinner. Ella was back from her friend's house and told them everything that happened at the party, with Iggy always by her side.

At one point Dr. Martinez inturupted Ella and asked them if they had been in her office, reminding Fang of his laptop. He hurried to Dr. Marrinez's office to check on his laptop. He opened it up and the password screen came up as usual. It was good as new.

He logged on and had the urge to do something he hadn't done in two years. He went to his blog.

Things had slowly come to a stop on his blog. The comments had stopped coming and the number of visitors had decreased until it was at zero. The last post he'd ever made was a couple days before Max's death.

Fang sat there quietly in thought, then began to type for the first time in years.

YO,

IT'S ME. FANG.

I KNOW, IT'S BEEN A WHILE, BUT THINGS HAVE CHANGED. MAJOR THINGS.

I DOUBT ANYONE WILL READ THIS, SO I'LL KEEP THE MESSAGE SHORT.

SOMETHING'S HAPPENING. I DON'T KNOW WHAT, BUT I HAVE A BAD FEELING.

FLY ON, FANG

He clicked post, still unsure of what he wrote. No one read his blog anymore. It was monitored and so far he hadn't had a viewer in half a year. But he had to get that off his chest. And his followers, if he still had any, would be the best people to help him find the information he needed.

But no one came on, and no one was there to care anymore.

He sighed and was just about the shut his laptop when the viewer counter changed. One. There was someone on his blog. He checked his latest post to see if someone had commented when he saw it and froze.

The Voice said what his mind couldn't register. Not on the files that had flashed before his eyes when he first plugged the flash drive into his laptop. Not when the people below him had spelled out the obvious. Not now when it was right in front of him, plain and clear.

_Itex is back._

"That's...impossible," Fang said staring at his laptop screen.

_Fang, _The Voice said sounding as if it could be shaking it's head, _I would have thought you would have figured this out a long time ago. Nowadays, t__he impossible is possible_

In Dr. Martinez's office he could hear the clatter of silverware coming from the kitchen.

"Angel?" He heard Gazzy say.

Fang could hear the sound of the flock, Ella, and Dr. Martinez footsteps as they followed Angel to the front door which had been opened with a creek.

"Jeb?"

****Another cliff hanger, but this time I won't leave you hanging for so long. So far this is my least favorite chapter to write -_- just because it was the hardest one to write. ****

****Q: Have you read the divergent trilogy?****

****A: Just the first book. I know the second book has just come out, but I'm not so sure if I want to read it. Hahaha yes I can handle the smooching, it's just has _too much_ smooching for my taste and some other _really_ romantic stuff. But it is really exciting and adventerous I think I might read the second book.****

****Q: Have you already written the whole story?****

****A: I wish, then I wouldn't have all theses late chapters. But i haven't been doing completely nothing this past month and I've outlined my story and written rough drafts for future chapters.****

****Good news! I've finally gotten my story straight (except for parts where I still have writer's block on) and I'll be able to update everyday except Wednesdays and Sundays and days that I just can't update on. The reason I'm doing this is because before I wrote this I decided I wanted to finish it before Nevermore came out in August and I'm really behind schedule.****

**** Thanks for always being patient, and I know you'll probably never get tired of me saying this but you guys are truly the best!****

****Next chapter comes out tomorrow!****

****Review!****


	14. Chapter 12

**Thanks to wolfhead and inerd123 for reviewing! **

**Note: Words that are italicized either mean a flashback, someone is talking to someone in their head, or they're thinking to themselves.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 12

(Fang POV)

Jeb sat there uncomfortably drinking his water. His greetings and smiles at the front door hadn't worked on them and now they were all looking at him suspiciously.

"It's been a long time. How are you guys?" Jeb said right as Angel asked him, "How did you know we were here?"

"Ah," Jeb said uncomfortably, "Well you see-"

"I told him you five were here," Dr. Martines said standing behind Jeb.

"Six," Total said raising his paw, "There are six of us."

Dr. Martinez nodded at him and looked at Jeb expectantly. He opened his mouth to speak again but Angel cut him off.

"Why are you here?"

Jeb glanced at Angel confused then at Fang who was standing arms crossed leaning against the wall. Fang knew why, he was wondering why Angel was doing all the talking if he was the leader. He didn't care who did the speaking for him, he was too busy studying Jeb with mixed emotions. What a coincidence for Jeb to come to see them, after two years, right after what Fang had learned from his blog. Of course he was suspicious, but not only about Jeb's timing. Someone was monitoring his blog and it wasn't the first time someone had slipped some information to him through it. He knew something was going on. Ever since he learned about the Institute everything from their past seemed to be coming back to them. Getting captured, the cage, the Institute, Itex (if it was true and it really was back), and now Jeb appearing when they didn't need him.

"First," Jeb said, "I want to know where you...six have been for the past two years."

"Haven't you had us monitored since the day we were born!" Nudge said angrily.

Jeb blinked confusedly at Nudge. It was true Nudge had been more sweeter than the rest of the flock to Jeb even after he disappeared and come back telling them he was always with the School, but after Max died...things changed.

"No," Jeb said, "Nobody knows where you six have been for two years, except for the months you spent here with Dr. Martinez," He said as everyone looked in her direction. Again she smiled apologetically at them.

"You expect us to believe this shi- I mean this useless information," Iggy said looking at them for confirmation, all he got were eye rolls from the people who seemed to forget he was blind.

"Please," Jeb said looking each and every one of them in the eye, "I need you to trust me." He glanced at Fang who never gave any of his emotions away then at Angel. They looked at each other and after a while Angel gave a slight nod.

"Virginia, Anne's house."

"Angel!" Nudge exclaimed looking at Angel in shock along with everyone else.

Angel looked at Fang and he nodded at her.

"It's okay," Fang said speaking up for the first time surprising them and making some of them jump.

He and Jeb looked at each other then Jeb looked away uncomfortable. Fang smirked a little.

"Anne's house?" Jeb asked bewildered.

"Yea," Nudge said, "The FBI agent's house who might have been fake but we don't know because she was pretending to care about us who made us go to school where we were attacked and when we got back to her house you and the Erasers were there waiting for us!" Nudge took a deep breath then settled back in her chair.

"Yes..." Jeb said uncomfortably, "But I meant why."

"Oh," Nudge said then huffed, "Because that was the..." Nudge looked up at Fang, "You know, I don't know why."

"Because we thought no one would think to look for us there," Angel said with a straight face.

But Fang knew that wasn't the whole truth. Maybe Angel knew too because she was a mind reader and everything, but Fang knew the real reason why. He thought back to that time when they left Dr. Martinez and Ella. Back to when Fang was trying to escape the memory of Max.

_"Are you sure?" Dr. Martinez asked with tears in her eyes._

_Fang nodded. He knew from the beginning they'd have to leave. But the flock needed time for mourning and Dr. Martinez and Ella needed time for comfort. So he gave them time. But time was up and now they had to go._

_He turned away from Dr. Martinez, but she pulled him into a hug and he stood there awkwardly and uncomfortable._

_"Remember," She said, "There's always room for you...five. This will always be a home for you all."_

_He nodded and she let go. He glanced at the rest of the flock. They had bags under their red swollen eyes. They stood there looking sick and weak. But just the fact that they were willing and ready to go showed him the strength they still had and the look in their tired eyes showed him their determination._

_Dr. Martinez had said all her goodbyes and she stood there watching them all. Ella on the other hand had just finished hugging Gazzy goodbye and went over to Iggy. She gave him an awkward hug then stepped back. They both looked like they had something to say but all they did was mutter goodbye and Ella walked over to join her mom._

_Fang walked over to the flock, "ready?" He asked._

_All he got was solemn nods._

_He nodded back, "Up up and away." he choked a bit on his words, hearing the own pain in his voice and quickly opened up his wings so he could get back up into the air where he felt more at home than anywhere else._

_Everyone followed his example and together they leaped into the air one by one. Fang was the last one on the ground. He glanced back at the trees that concealed something dark, then at Dr. Martinez and Ella who waved at them. Fang took a running start and jumped into the air. _

_His wings felt weak from lack of use, but after a few miles they grew stronger with each wing stroke. He saw a tear fly by him and he glanced at Nudge who was silently crying. For the first time he was unsure of what to do, but soon Angel was beside her brushing her wing with hers and giving her a gentle smile. Nudge nodded and wiped her eyes._

_"Where are we going?" Gazzy asked falling back to fly next to Fang who was watching them all from behind, keeping a close eye out for anything._

_Fang had a place in mind, but wasn't completely sure about it._

_"Far away from here," Fang answered with the only bit of truth he could give about where they were going._

_Iggy flew on the other side of Fang. Just like him, Iggy hadn't been tearful, but for the past months he'd been unusually quiet. Especially now._

_Feeling Fang's eyes on him, Iggy said, "I should've said something."_

_Fang knew what Iggy was talking about, knew the feeling he was having. He nodded thinking of someone that was not Ella._

_"Me too," Fang said._

_Iggy glanced at him with his unseeing eyes and nodded._

_It took them five long days to get to somewhere that would've only taken two. The flock was weak and tired as they made their last stop. Instantly the __flock found__ their __own __space in a tall oak __they__ had __found and quickly fell asleep without stacking their fists like they had insisted on doing two nights ago. Their spirit wasn't into it anymore and it just wasn't the same. _

_Fang stood in the highest branch keeping a look out. He glanced down at the flock, finally deciding it would be safe to leave them here. _

_He didn't think anyone would be after them for a long time._

_Silently, Fang spread out his dark black wings and flew up into the air. It had taken him a while to locate the house and to make sure it was completely safe to stay in. Everyone had thought he had stayed cooped up in his room out of sadness (which was partially true) but Fang had already stepped up to fulfill a unspoken, dying wish. _

_Now, alone, he could lose his calm expressionless face and just feel the air flowing through each feather. He closed his eyes then quickly open them again. He took a deep breath and shook his head because for a second, he had felt Max's wing tip against his. _

_He sighed._

_"Max," He whispered, "What have you done?"_

_And for a moment he let himself feel mad, angry. He couldn't lead the flock, not now. He wasn't good at this stuff. Sure at one point he and max had split and he had taken the Gasman and Iggy. But it was different now. _

_He had lost the most important person to him._

_He almost missed the house. He would've flown right over it if it wasn't for the moon's reflection in the lake. He could see himself in the water too. Dark and powerful. Blocking out the moon as he soared up to make a small u turn towards the house._

_Fang landed in a tree closest to the house and watched for any signs of life. There were no lights in the rooms. No cars parked in the driveway. There was absolutely nothing but silence. So once more, Fang flew out of the tree and swooped down on the house._

_He knew the house would be empty. He knew that they'd think he and the flock would be crazy to come back here, but that's exactly why Fang had thought of it._

_In reality, they had no place to go. They couldn't stay at Dr. Martinez's house. They couldn't go back to their house they had lived in before...They couldn't stay on the streets or on the run like they used to back in the good old days. Without...Max, they were incomplete. Inexperienced. So for now, they had to lie low and wait for whoever remembered, or cared enough about them, to come and get them because, that's all they could really do. Wait._

_And that's what Fang did until the sun began to rise above the rolling hills. He'd give himself one more day. One more day to see if Anne's house was good enough to live in, for now. Otherwise he would have to find another place. Far away from Dr. Martinez and Ella so they wouldn't get in danger. Far away from a cold dark grave that always lurked in the back of his mind. And most importantly, far away from the memories of Max he had left behind in the flames._

"What I need to know is what happened that day Max died in the fire."

Fang blinked in surprise, "What?"

Everyone stared at him.

_You need to learn how to start paying attention Fang._

"The day Max died," Jeb said looking at Fang, "I need to know everything that happened."

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Yeah," Nudge said, "Shouldn't you know?"

"I feel like we're in some mystery movie you know," Gazzy said his eyes wide with excitement, "It's all tense and at the end everyone has a secret and the double agent is revealed." He lpoked up at everyone, "Y'know?"

"No Gazzy," Iggy said shaking his head, "We don't know. We have no idea what you just said."

Gazzy sat back with a huff as Angel jumped up from her seat. Total yelped and fell onto the floor having fallen asleep on Angel's lap.

"Angel?" Nudge yelled after her as Angel ran out the kitchen.

Gazzy stood up to go after her but Angel was back carrying her windbreaker.

"Your hiding something Jeb," Angel said taking something out of the pocket of her windbreaker, "But you're not the only one," She said throwing down what looked like a photo.

Dr. Martinez gasped.

Fang leaned closer to get a look at the picture only to stand back up in surprise. He and Max had found that photo, and the same photo a long time ago in an abandoned house where a couple of crack heads were staying.

On the table lied a picture of a baby Gazzy in the arms of a man and a women.

"We want answers," Angel said looking at Jeb and Dr. Martinez who was still staring at the picture with wide eyes. She looked back at Jeb, "And so do you."

Jeb leaned forward with his fingers crossed straing intently at Angel.

"What do you know?"

Angel looked at Fang.

"The Voice is inside of Fang's head and Itex is back."

**Re read all the other chapters before writing this one because I want to make sure it all actually makes sense. Especially with all the out of order flashbacks. To be honest the flashback was actually the first thin I wrote before I actually completed planned how I wanted this chapter to go. So tell me if there's anything out of place!**

**Next chapter comes out Thursday!**

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Thanks to inerd123, EM27, lunapotter629, kimi8910, Guest, and The Nameless Girl for reviewing!**

**I'm really sorry...again. I should've warned you all that I would be going on a road trip soon, but it's too late and I'm back. The only good thing that has come out of this is while sitting in a car all day I have been working on upcoming chapters and I've done a lot of editing so you might want to check back soon to see that chapters 13 and 14 will be switched and other things in past chapters too. Thanks so much again!**

**Sorry for the short chapter.**

**R&R!**

Chapter 13

(Fang POV)

"N-No," Nudge said shaking her head, "That's...That's impossible. We thought..."

"We thought everyone was dead," Iggy said darkly, finishing off Nudge's sentence.

Jeb looked at them sadly, "You've missed a lot when you went into hiding for two years-"

"We weren't hiding." Fang said just as Angel said, "We had to hide."

He glanced warily at her.

That sweet little angel she had been before was gone now.

She had just given up two of his biggest secrets. And it didn't help that she seemed to be working as leader alongside him. He needed to be more careful around her.

"Whatever you were doing," Jeb said glancing at the two of them, "You've abandoned the world and given up everything Max worked hard for."

Everyone froze.

Dr. Martinez walked over and stood next to Fang.

"Now that's going too far Jeb," She said.

But somewhere in the back of his head Fang knew Jeb was right. When Max died so did their hopes for the world being saved. Besides, the world seemed to be working fine without them so they stayed put and stayed out of anything that had to do with Max.

Jeb was right about them giving up on everything Max worked hard for, died for, and as Fang read in between the lines he knew what everyone was thinking and what he had come to realize.

Without Max, he was nothing

"Gazzy?" Angel said looking at her big brother, "What's wrong?"

Gazzy was staring blankly at the picture lying forgotten on the table. He pointed at it with a shaking finger.

"Who are they?"

Jeb looked uncomfortable, "Now is not the time."

"Then when is?" Nudge asked quietly, "When will we finally get some answers? I want to know who my parents are. I want to know if I might have a sister, or a brother. I want to know why I was taken to the School." A tear leaked from her eye, "I want to know why Max had to die." Nudge wiped her eye then glared at Jeb, "And what's your excuse?" Nudge snapped, "Last time I cared to check you were still working for the School, even after what happened 'that day'," Nudge said referring to the day Max died. She kept talking, "Gonna go back to Itex or whoever you're working for now after this and tell them everything we told you? Is that why you want to know what happened when Max died? Did you and your sick white coat friends not know everything that happened? Do you need to know every last breath Max took just to make sure your little experiment lived as long as you thought she would?" Nudge took a breath and stormed out of the kitchen.

Silence filled the room as everyone stared after Nudge in shock.

Jeb stood up "I should be going."

Dr. Martinez nodded, "That would be best."

They all watched him as he picked up his lab coat, examined it for a while, then put it on.

He walked towards the front door then turned around and looked directly at Fang.

"Maximum Ride, may she rest in peace."

Jeb looked around the kitchen at all of them and left. The front door creaking softly behind him as he shut the door.

"What bull crap was that?" Iggy said rising from his chair.

Fang shrugged. His mind was whirling right now and he couldn't think clearly at the moment.

Iggy left the room with a silent Ella and slowly, one by one, so did Dr. Martinez and Gazzy, who joined them in the living room, until it was just him and Angel left.

"You shouldn't hide stuff from us," Angel said glaring at him, "I'm not six anymore, Gazzy's not eight anymore, Nudge isn't eleven,and Iggy isn't 14. We can handle a lot more than you think." She stood up, her face hardened, "Max hid stuff from us and if you haven't noticed Fang," she said looking up at him, "Max is gone," She walked out of the kitchen saying one last thing over her shoulder, "So for once can you actually do something for a change."

And she was gone.

Fang sighed and looked down at the ground. None of what Angel has said really bothered him. He knew they were coming, knew they'd be coming from someone, not just Angel but someone in the flock, and he knew that she was right.

He never wanted to be leader in the first place, not of it meant Max had to die for it to happen, or ever. Mac had that natural born ability to come to the aid of others from the very beginning when they had first laid eyes on each other.

She was loud, he was quiet. She was stubborn, he was thoughtful. She could lead a whole army of mutants, and he probably couldn't unless he could get to them through his blog. All in all, she was the love of his life and she was dead.

It shouldn't be so hard for him to lead the flock. The people he'd known his whole life. But something was blocking his way. He missed Max so much, he loved her so much that he could never fully replace her. That he could never fully forget her.

_Max is gone. She's somewhere far away. In a place you wouldn't understand. It's time to let her go. It's time to let Maximum Ride go._

But Fang didn't think he could though.

He heard something move and turned to look at Total who was lying on his back under the table.

"You know," he said, "I think I might have a Voice in my head too. I act classy like how a dog should, but then I get these canine urges like something is telling me to roll around in some trash or chase a squirrel."

**Over 100 reviews! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I really do read all of your reviews and they've helped a lot! So thank you and because everyone likes a little recognition, I want to thank lunapotter629 for being the 100th reviewer! I also think you were the 800th reviewer to my other fanfic too, I don't know if I have yet but I want to thank you for that too! Thanks for everything you guys even though I've been uber annoying with all these late chapters.**

**If it isn't obvious yet, you'll know that I've failed my goal and that there is no way to finish this fanfic before Nevermore comes out. But I really want to end it by then so I will be updating as daily as possible.**

**Next chapter comes out friday!**

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Thanks to lunapotter629, wolfhead, and inerd123 for reviewing!**

**R&R!**

Chapter 14

(Leader POV)

She walked down the hall, spinning the keys around her finger.

She had never been this far underground before. With each footstep down the stairs the temperature dropped a degree. The coldness didn't bother her as much as it used too. Now she could sit in her office three stories above without having to wrap her white coat tightly around her.

On the last stair step, the keys spun out of control and landed on the ground with a clang that echoed across the hall. She cursed silently and reached down to pick them up. She had wanted to keep quiet and stealthy, now they knew she was here. Already she could sense waves of fear from the sounds of trembling and hearts rapidly beating.

She started spinning the keys around her finger again and walked down the hallway. Maybe it was better they knew now. They'd be more prepared.

She stopped outside the door, the last one at the very end of the hallway, letting the keys fly up then caught them in her hand. She unlocked the door, took the key out of the lock, and walked in.

Silence filled the room except for the occasional clinking of metal. All eyes were on her as she shut the door behind her.

For a few seconds she surveyed the room with her back still leaning against the double doors she had just locked shut. This scene was all too familiar. Rows of cages lined the room and as she scanned each and every one wide eyes looked back at her only to flicker away.

She stepped away from door slipping the keys back around her finger.

"Everybody out!" She yelled, her voice sounding awkward as it bounced around the ever so quiet room.

One by one she began unlocking cages. Inside, the wide eyes that had flickered away had bodies now. Mutated gruesome bodies. Bodies that had been experimented on. Tentatively they'd take a step out of their cages and stand there unknowingly.

Finally, at the last cage, she unlocked the lock and opened it. Inside sat a little boy, maybe five or four years old. Nothing seemed wrong with him. He just looked scared. She was about to tell him to get out when he turned his head. Half of his face was normal but the other half was just awful. Scars ran all across his eye. Burnt, peeled, and sagging skin didn't count as part of a face at all.

She reached out her hand instinctly as the boy flinched away.

"No-" She froze.

She could sense the other mutants behind her, watching. She closed her eyes and slapped the little boy.

"Get out."

The little boy looked at her with eyes watering and a red hand print on the good side of his face.

She turned her back on him and walked towards the door.

"What are you going to do with us?" A voice behind her asked.

She turned around. A girl around 15 years old was now kneeling beside the little boy holding onto him. She had a normal face but her legs were scaled with different colors and a slight tail forming behind her. But other than that she could see the resemblance of the girl and little boy by their bright blue eyes.

"You have been deemed useless to Itex." She said with a straight face staring into everyone's eyes, avoiding the girl and the little boy.

"What are you going to do with us?" The girl asked again this time glaring bravely at her.

The room went quiet. She could tell everyone was holding their breaths.

"Dispose all of you." She said plainly.

"So that's it?" The girl asked looking at her in shock, "You take us. Take us away from our families. Take our hope, our freedom. Use us. And now your going to take our lives?"

"That's life kid," She said.

The girl stood up and pushed her brother behind her.

"No. You can't!" The girl exclaimed her eyes starting to water up, "Don't you have a heart?"

She stared at the girl, "Not anymore."

She turned around and walked to the door again.

"Don't _you_ have a family?" The girl cried desperately, "Don't _you_ have someone you love?"

She froze, her hand on the key.

"No," And she unlocked the door.

Once she walked out the door she could hear the sighs of relief from the mutants behind her. She smiled and kept walking. They thought they had been spared. She took her hand out of her pocket and snapped her fingers.

The room behind her exploded into flames.

**Sorry it's short, it's late and I've been trying to come up with ideas to make it longer all day. I'll probably come back to this chapter later on.**

**I'm glad you guys are happy that I'm going to edit my other fanfic Maximum Ride: Nevermore but sadly I haven't been able to get to it yet. I'll try my best to get to it soon.**

**Okay, so I can't avoid this because I know it'll all end in confusion if I don't make it clear now. So I'll just give you a hint. Throughout this whole fanfic, there have been three POVs. Think about that. And if you figure it out, please keep it to yourself until it's time. Thanks!**

**Next chapter comes out Friday!**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 15

**Thanks to lunapotter629 (Percy does love his head boy badge... XD and I switched the last two chapters around) for reviewing and since I got some new followers I want to thank BlackVenom and Karmin-Korn for following Beyond the Fire!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 15**

**(Fang POV)**

With his hands in his pockets, Fang kicked a rock out of his way and watched it skid across the ground carrying bits of dirt with it and creating a small dust cloud.

It was just last week that Jeb had visited. They wouldn't admit it but Fang could tell the flock was pretty shaken up. Jeb had only brought back unpleasant memories.

The flock also seemed to be avoiding him. He thought they were just really mad at him for not telling then about the Voice or Itex, but that didnt seem like the main problem.

The flock's strange behavior wasn't the only thing on his mind. Jeb's brief unexpected, uninvited, visit had been just that. Brief and unexpected. It bothered him. A lot. All he had asked was where they had been and most importantly, what happened the day Max died. He didn't mention anything about the incident with Ter Borcht, or anything thing about that Institute.

And Fang had been sure it was Jeb who had tipped him off about the Institute.

Fang was almost there. His feet found the familiar pathway that he'd only ever taken a few times but felt as if he'd walked through his whole life. He quickened his pace but his mind was somewhere far away, left behind telling him he shouldn't be going here. That he had promised himself he would never set foot anywhere near here ever again, but something that Jeb had said before he had left had given him the curiosity, which had given him the strength, to get up this early and walk this very path.

The sun was just rising over the mountains he could see in the distance. The sky was clear and colored with blue, orange, and purple. The grass was covered in frost and every time he breathed he could see his breath in the air like early morning fog. He didn't think it would snow in a place as warm and sunny as Arizona but if the temperature kept dropping like this it would.

The cool air was making him tired. The shadows under his eyes had never been darker. The truth was he hadn't been able to sleep much. Disturbing images of Max surrounded in fire, burning, and then floating away from him with her wings spread out wide behind her and her eyes closed as if she was asleep kept waking him up in the middle of the night.

The sound of a crow brought him out of his thoughts and he could see the little stone gray slab planted in the ground ahead of him. Now his pace was slowing down and his mind came hurtling back to him.

"Maximum Ride, may she rest in peace."

That's what Jeb had said as he looked at Fang and the rest of the flock. That's what was driving him here now. The way Jeb had said it, the way he had looked, seemed like he was trying to tell them something. Specifically Fang.

The grave was in front of him now. Little snow white crystals outlined the words that were carved into the stone. Last time he was here, seeing Max's grave was overpowering. But now he was surprised at his calmness and how clear his mind was. These couple of weeks with Dr. Martinez and Ella had been good to them, the flock. Max's name wasn't a taboo for tears anymore. Ironically, talking about Max instead of forgetting about her and her death seemed to make the flock a little bit more happier. As for Fang, happiness was rare.

He walked closer to the grave, hearing the crunching sound of dead leaves as he stepped on them, until his feet touched the tip of the dirt mound that they had supposedly buried Max in. The cold wind whipped at him and he shivered. The name on the grave was much more clearer now and he read it aloud for the sake of hearing something other than empty silence.

"Maximum Ride."

Suddenly, he wished he had brought something to lie on her grave. He had only ever done something like this when they had buried Ari. And all he had given him were some words and a fist full of dirt.

Fang wished he had brought some flowers.

"Will this work?" A voice asked from behind him.

He turned around to see the flock all dressed up in the warmest clothes they had with Angel holding a bouquet of flowers in her hand.

"We found some stuff on the way here," Angel said handing him the bouquet of dandelions, lilies, and other wildflowers that he had never paid attention to notice. Spring was over and most of the flowers should have been dead.

Fang looked at the flowers quietly then turned around to lie them down as the flock stood around Max's grave in silence. Fang couldn't help but think that this was the second time the flock had ever stood before Max's grave together.

"It'd be a shame to dig this up," Iggy said crouching down to feel the grave dirt.

"What do you mean?" Nudge said frowning, "You can't use Max's grave to make bombs!"

"Yea dirt," Gazzy said reaching down and picking up some of it, letting it slip through his fingers and fall to the ground, "Perfect for making bombs," he said rolling his eyes.

"Weren't you listening to Jeb," Iggy said using his fingers to trace Max's name.

"No," Gazzy said, "Remember? She stormed out of the kitchen."

"Oh yea," Iggy said, "Well, before Jeb left he said, 'Maximum Ride, may she rest in peace'."

"So?" Nudge scoffed.

"So," Gazzy said, "He was hinting about something to do with Max's grave."

"Doesn't mean there's something hiding in Max's grave!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Yea well," Iggy said feeling the stone slab, "Just because Jeb said, 'Maximum Ride, may she rest in peace', also doesn't mean he gave a dam-"

But he froze. Iggy had just traced the word 'east' with his finger and mouthing the sounds of the letters.

"East," he said.

"What about it-" But Nudge had frozen too, "You don't think-"

"These are directions," Angel said wide eyed, kneeling beside the grave next to Iggy.

"To where?" A muffled voice said behind them.

They spun around only to see Total trotting on over to them carrying something in his mouth.

"Thought you could leave without me," Total said dropping what looked like feathers onto the ground beside them.

"What's that for?" Nudge asked picking up a feather and examining it.

"Found a lot on my way here," Total said proudly, "They're-"

"Eagle feathers," Fang said holding one in his hand.

Total nodded," I thought they'd look nice."

"Here," Nudge said picking up all the feathers, "Let me see."

Iggy and Angel stood up to get out of Nudge's way as she settled down before the grave and started arranging the feathers with the flowers. When she was done she stood up and took a step back to examine it. It was like a piece of Max was there. The eagle feathers were arranged in a way with the flowers that they almost looked like wings. Max's wings.

"Own-the night like-it's yours," Iggy said breaking the silence as he and everyone stood there remembering what Jeb had said at the funeral and what was carved onto Max's grave.

"Soar higher-than ever," Gazzy said, the corners of his mouth twitching up into a slight smile.

"Catch as-many night stars as-possible," Nudge whispered, tears clouding her eyes.

"Venture east," Angel said looking stone stiff with a hallow yet strong voice, "Travel high."

"Even when out resting life dies," Fang breathed.

"But where?" Total asked again with a slight sound of annoyance in his voice.

Everyone turned to Fang who stood there stiffly gazing down at Max's grave which was slightly out of focus.

He thought about what had happened these past weeks and wasntoo surprised at the look Angel was giving him or how readily the answer came to him.

"Itex," Fang said, "It means we're going to Itex."

And as if on cue an eagle flew out of a nearby tree. It's presence was either a sign that he was right, or a warning that what they would be heading to would be a trap.

**I bet you guys are all like, "Finally! She's actually getting to something!" I know there hasn't been much action or anything really interesting in the most recent chapters, but I guarantee, or at least I hope, it'll get much more exciting later on.**

**Just because I brought it up in this chapter doesn't actually mean Max has eagle wings. I'm pretty sure most of us have thought that but after reading the first 16 chapters of Nevermore they're actually Hawk wings (at least that's what the book said I think). Also during my family road trip we went to this place and they we're showing these types of birds called Harris Hawks. If you want you can go look them up cause they sound a lot like the idea James Patterson had in mind for Max.**

**Yes I like giving out random facts. XD**

**Okay, next chapter might be on Friday. I think we can all agree I will never get a chapter in on time ever -_- but still check back on Friday.**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Goddess of Talk and Anime lover for reviewing! Also Aesanna and Ame Deri-chan for following Beyond the Fire!**

**By the way I changed the last few sentences in the last chapter, so you should really go back and read them. Thanks!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 16**

**(The Leader POV)**

The leader sat behind her desk staring blankly at her computer. Scrolling, scrolling, scrolling down the long message she had received. All the other branches of Itex were reforming under her care and it was her job to bring back the companies after what had happened three years ago when her mother was in charge. Her hand tightened around the mouse and with her other hand her nails cut into the edge of the desk.

The leader hated thinking of those days so instead she looked out the window. The sunrise looked amazing. There were no clouds in the sky. Nothing to block or get in the way of the fire as it went it's way up and up until it was time to make room for the darkness. She remembered all the times she'd have to go underground. No windows. No warmth. She was glad to be above ground now. She no longer had a reason to go there. Watching over the mutants wasn't her main priority anymore. And besides, she was the leader. She could do whatever she wanted whenever she wanted. She'd been here longer than any of them. She grew up here.

And she hated it here.

The leader smiled as she looked back at the computer screen. It didn't matter. Soon she wouldn't have to bother with this place.

The leader couldn't take in any more of the report she was supposed to be reading. The computer screen was out of focus as she found her way onto a different website. Reading a different report. Her eyes found bits and snippets of words and sentences: 'Discovery found in whether pattern over arctic region', 'Penguins give significant signs of adaptation', 'Team of scientists researches global warming in Antarctica,' 'Researcher attacked by leopard seal and killed,' and finally, 'Scientist gone missing in arctic blizzard. No remains found.'

Most of the news in this report were old. Except the last one. That one had just been reported several days ago.

There was a knock at the door. In an instant the leader had exited both reports and shut down her computer.

Without getting up she spoke to a man who had been standing in the far corner this whole time.

"Go get it."

The man scrambled to get to the door. It creaked open and the leader looked up to see Jeb Batchelder standing in the doorway.

"Come in."

"Thank you," Jeb said looking at the leader then glancing at the man who was already exiting the room.

"Wait," The leader called out to him. Ter Borcht froze and turned around.

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"Go see if our...guest is ready to cooperate and bring him here." The leader said.

"Yes m-ma'am," and Ter Borcht exited the room.

Jeb walked over to her desk.

"News?" The leader asked folding her hands and placing them in front of her.

"They're on their way."

The leader stared at him blankly. Not wanting to show her confusion. "Who?"

"The flock," Jeb said plainly.

Now she was angry, "Who told you to do that?"

She glanced at the door where Ter Borcht had left had was already deciding on how to punish him.

Jeb had read her mind, "No one told me to," He said, "I went to them myself."

The leader stared at him hiding all emotion, already planning her next move.

"Fine," She said, "We'll send some reinforcements to get them."

"No," Jeb said.

"No?" The leader asked raising her eyebrow.

"We can use them."

The leader stared at him questioning then finally leaned back in her chair. "Go on."

"The mutants we're training need to be tested against someone more experienced. We need to see if they're ready."

"By someone you mean the flock?"

"Yes," Jeb said, "The flock is very experienced. They can do it."

The leader thought about it for a moment.

"Although," Jeb said slightly hesitant, "The most experienced person we could use..."

"No," The leader said, "The flock will be perfect."

There was a pause.

"They know Itex is back."

The leader sat up, "How?"

But then the door opened and Ter Borcht practically dragged a man into the room.

"Let go of me!" The man spat wrenching his arm out of Ter Borcht's grip.

"Hello John Abate."

The man whirled around hearing his name and finally realized there were other people in the room. His clothes were ragged and dirty. He hadn't shaved his face for weeks and his cheeks were sullen. His eyes were wide and he looked very skinny and weak. Except right now he was showing his strength against Ter Borcht.

He went straight for Jeb Batchelder.

"Jeb!" He exclaimed and suddenly he was pleading at the end of Jeb's lab coat, "Please!"

But Jeb only looked at him in shock.

"As you know," The leader said enjoying this, "John Abate is one of the main coordinators of the Coalition to Stop the Madness or CSM, which of course," She said smiling, "is the organization that hasn't been doing so well after one of their coordinators has gone missing, which nobody knows yet, and another one lost her daughter two years ago," Her smile widened.

"Do not bring Valencia into this!" He exclaimed through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid you're in no position to make requests," The leader said with false sympathy.

"We trusted you Brig-"

"Do. Not. Say. My. Name," The leader hissed losing her false smile. She straightened up and smiled at Jeb. "You look surprised Jeb."

"I-I was unaware..." Jeb flustered.

"Yes, nobody but myself and Ter Borcht knew our guest was here. It was one of the only successful things Ter Borcht," She shot him a look, "Could do. Of course," She said suddenly looking very stern, "We still have to keep our guest here a secret. See, nobody knows he's gone missing yet. They think he went on a business trip. A _long_ business trip."

"What do you want with me?" John Abate asked glaring at her.

"I just need the CSM out of the way," The leader said, "Think of it this way. The CSM would get in the way and if that happened I'd have to do much more than kidnap one of their coordinators." She smiled, "I'm _helping _you."

"That can't be it," John said.

"You're smarter than you look," She said no longer smiling, "And I know you know a lot about other organizations and countries. We need you're information or all of this would be for nothing."

"And if I refuse?" John asked.

The leader leaned forward, "Valencia Martinez wouldn't last very long in our care especially since she's been imprisoned before and that seems to have taken a toll on her wouldn't you agree?"

John Abate lunged at her. She knew this was coming. She sat and watched as Jeb held him back with Ter Borcht standing nearby to help.

"Jeb?" John exclaimed turning his head to look at him glaring.

Jeb didn't reply.

The leader stood up and walked over to the struggling John Abate until she was standing in front of him. She leaned down until they were face to face.

"Love is a weakness. Valencia is your weakness. If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be in this situation." Her next words were almost a whisper, "Love will kill you."

The leader stood up. "Put him back to his prison."

Ter Borcht opened the door as Jeb dragged a defeated looking John Abate out of the room. Ter Borcht went to follow, but she stopped him.

"Wait," She said. Ter Borcht turned slowly to look at her. "Get me experiments 33, 52, and 64. The flock is coming and we need to convince them what they're doing is right." She walked over to her chair and sat down, "I know the only reason Jeb was able to make them come was because they want revenge." She smiled, "And so do I."

Ter Borcht nodded and went to leave only to be stopped again.

"One more thing," The leader said calling out to him. Ter Borcht turned back around. She smiled wider as she turned back on her computer, "The floor where all the failed experiments were being held has been...destroyed. Send some bots to rebuild it."

"Yes...ma'am," And Ter Borcht left closing the door behind him.

**I love writing my leader chapters ^_^ Got something exciting in store for next chapter. You just might see some familiar faces soon.**

**Q: You like anime am I wrong ? So I was wondering if you could write some fan fic for that also if you can check out Soul Eater.**

**A: No, I love anime! I've had lots of fanfic ideas for the animes I watch and yes I've heard of Soul Eater, but I still haven't gotten to watch it yet. Honestly, I think this is the last fanfic I'll write. I'm not very dedicated to writing fanfics anymore as you can tell because of all my late chapter updates. I've been writing my own story ideas for a months now and I really want to work on those. That doesn't mean I'm writing this fanfic just to write it, I mean I LOVE the fanfic I'm writing right now. But I don't think I'll be writing any anime fanfics. Sorry.**

**Next chapter comes out Monday!**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Goddess of Talk, and cookies499 (That is a really good guess but I can't tell you if you're right) for reviewing!**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 17**

**(Fang POV)**

This is where he, Fang, belonged. Not on the ground or stuck in a house in hiding. The air was his home. Where nothing could reach him, where he could feel safe and himself. He was in his element.

"Fang," Angel said flying beside him, "It's almost dark, can we stop to eat somewhere?"

He glanced at the flock and pride swelled up in him. They'd lasted this whole day of non stop flying only taking a break to eat some food Dr. Martinez had packed for them.

The sun was in fact starting to go down and it was never a comfort to anyone, except himself, to fly in the dark.

Fang nodded, "Let's scope the area first before we land anywhere."

Angel nodded along with the rest of the flock and they all made a wide circle examining the air and ground around them.

The flock had been relatively quiet after they left the Martinez's house this morning. The joy of flying again did light their eyes, but they were still sad about leaving.

It had been a quick short goodbye. Yes tears were spilled, but both the flock and Dr. Martinez and Ella were both understanding. He could tell why Max loved her family so much. Even though Dr. Martinez was very reluctant to see them go, she had given them supplies and hadn't asked too many questions. She respected them, their space, and what they had to do. Ella on the other hand was very disappointed seeing them go. At one point he could tell she was considering going with them, but one look at her mom told her she needed to be there for her. For that he respected Dr. Martinez and Ella too.

Their wings were tired and they were sad, but the air was the best remedy for them. Nothing else could make them feel this great.

"There's a small forest below us," Fang said, "Let's stop there for the night."

One by one he and the flock banked down to the ground where a clutter of trees stood. A perfect place for them to stay away from any other human eyes.

Instead of sleeping in a tree they decided to make camp on the ground instead, in the middle of a thick part of the forest. Iggy and Gazzy had made a fire and now they were roasting Oscar Meyer weiners over it.

"Day one," Gazzy said proudly.

"Where are we?" Total asked nibbling at a marshmallow having refused point blank to eat a hot dog.

"Somewhere near the border between Texas and Oklahoma," Fang said without having to pull out his laptop to check.

"And what about Day two?" Iggy asked, "Where will we be then?"

Fang didn't answer. He didn't have an answer. In fact, he was still unsure about where they were going.

"If we're going to Itex shouldn't we know where it is first?" Iggy asked.

"Max's grave said east-" Nudge said.

Iggy cut her off, "I know it said east, but _where _east?"

Nudge huffed.

"That castle in Germany?" Gazzy asked.

"We _destroyed_ that place," Iggy said.

"Just part of the wall and it wasn't us!" Gazzy said, "It was a bunch of Fang's blog readers."

"Exactly," Iggy said, "We didn't even defeat Itex _ourselves. _How are we going to destroy them even if we knew where it was? There's a thousand Itexs all over the world! We never destroyed Itex in the first place. Of course they'd come back. Of course they'd kill Max."

"Iggy!" Nudge hissed.

"I'm just telling the truth!" Iggy said, "Something Fang couldn't do!"

"Why don't you go lead the flock then," Fang said glaring, "You act like you could do it better."

"I'm blind!" Iggy said, "I was ruled out as leader from the start! But maybe I would be a better leader than you."

"Fang's a great leader," Nudge said.

"Yea," Iggy said rolling his eyes, "Great. By the way thanks for telling us about the Voice and that Itex is back!"

Fang sat there in silence. Watching his hot dog burn over the fire.

"What's your problem?" Nudge asked glaring.

"We don't know where Itex is and we're heading there right now! It's like a bunch of blind kids running at a brick wall!"

"But why would a bunch of blind kids run at a brick wall?" Total asked genuinely confused.

Iggy rounded on him, "And why are you here?" He asked, "Why did you come? Don't you have a wife? What about Akila?"

Total pawed at the ground.

"Leave him alone," Angel said pulling Total into a hug. She looked at Iggy gently, "Are you really that upset about leaving Ella?"

Iggy dropped his hot dog into the fire and walked away into the forest.

Everyone looked at where he disappeared in surprise.

Fang got up and tossed his hot dog into the fire too. "I'll get him."

He knew this would happen. The very same thing happened to him. Except he handled it differently. Instead of using sarcasm and picking fights with the flock he had sat there quietly and stayed hidden in the shadows.

The forest was getting darker and darker with each footstep away from the fire behind him. He could hear the flock's silent whispers which gave him comfort until he was too far into the forest to hear them. Now he was getting worried. Iggy had a great sense but he was also blind, a fact nobody could deny.

A twig snapped nearby. Fang froze. A dark shadow appeared in front of him.

"Iggy?"

"Shhh," Iggy hissed.

They stood back to back examining the area around them. Fang with his raptor vision and Iggy with his great hearing.

"Someone's here," Iggy whispered. Fang nodded feeling like he could sense someone too, completely forgetting Iggy couldn't see him nod but didn't think that was too important right now.

"Fang! Iggy!" Gazzy yelled as he and the rest of the flock came crashing through the forest.

Iggy hissed, "Shi-"

"Fang! Iggy!" Gazzy called again.

"It was nothing," Fang said trying hard to convince Iggy as much as he was trying to convince himself.

Iggy nodded. The sound of the rest of the flock was getting closer and closer.

"Listen," Fang said quickly before the rest of the flock got there.

"I know, I know," Iggy said, "I was acting like an idiot."

"No," Fang said, "We get it."

Iggy nodded and they walked towards the sound of the flock.

"It's just," Iggy said, "We don't exactly know how long we're going to live. Max died, we still might have expiration dates, and you-" Fang began walking stiffly. Luckily Iggy had stopped there and continued talking about Ella, "I just feel like, like I should've said something."

"I know," Fang said thinking of Max and something other than an expiration date.

"Fang! Iggy!"

"We're here." Fang called out and they were quickly reunited with the rest of the flock.

They all walked back to the campsite in silence, dropped the argument, and pretended that nothing had happened as they got ready to go to sleep.

Fang had an idea and held out his fist over the embers of the dying fire, careful to avoid it as much as possible. Angel was the first to catch on and she put her fist on top. Then Total, Nudge, and Gazzy. They turned to Iggy who seemed to know what they were doing even if he was blind. They waited and he finally stacked his fist on top.

The flock fell asleep fast. The flight from Dr. Martinez's house to here had made them really tired and soon Fang was drifting off too where he sat keeping watch. Day one had gone better than he expected. He thought the moment they left the confinements of Dr. Martinez's house people would be after them left and right, but today had gone relatively smoothly. But Itex was smart. They probably already knew that he and the flock had found out Itex was back the moment Fang read what someone had wrote on his blog. The person that had wrote on his blog about Itex and unknown person who had tipped Fang off about the Institute. Somehow they were connected.

_It's a puzzle, Fang, _The Voice said as Fang's eyes started to droop, _You have to look at the big picture._

Right now the big picture was the fire before him that was almost completely out and a hand that shot out from behind him and clamped him over the mouth.

**Q: Where is max? Is she gonna help the flock or not? I mean isn't she still alive? I mean they never found her body.**

**A: If you notice whenever the flock talk about the day Max died they mention something about a fire and if your caught in a fire and presumed dead than there probably wouldn't be any remains. That's all I can say!**

**If you've read a lot of books you'll know that the writer has to trick and manipulate you to surprise you. So keep that in mind especially when I write leader chapters.**

**Next chapter comes out maybe Wednesday!**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 18

**Thanks to Goddess of Talk, TheCoolPartyEmoClownClub, and VioletEyes14 for reviewing! And yufsdhuvvf for following!**

**Late chapter, but this chapter was longer than most and it was harder to get it right.**

**R&R!**

**Chapter 18**

**(Fang POV)**

"Don't struggle and nobody gets hurt," A soft voice whispered into his ear.

Fang was wide awake now, and the only thing he was struggling for was to catch a glimpse of his captor's face. The fire was now completely out and with his tired eyes he could only see dark shapes and figures.

"Tie them up," A different voice said. This one rougher, but still as soft as the one who whispered in his ear.

Gentle hands roughly bound Fang to the tree he was leaning on. His hands were tied uncomfortably behind his back and his arms were bent in an unnatural angle that was cutting off the blood circulation to his hands. The person who had first covered his mouth now replaced their hand with a cloth, and tied it tightly around his head.

There was a whimper near by. Fang began to struggle against his binding. What had he gotten them into? He was stupid. He and Iggy had heard something in the forest. He had convinced them both nothing was there. And he had fallen asleep on watch. Fang had been naive and careless.

"Light the fire," A third and rougher deep voice said.

There was a rush of air in front of him and a blur had past him and lit the fire.

He could see much more better now. The girl who had lit the fire had blonde hair and was wearing a skirt. She had a school girl look on her for a seventeen year old. She dropped a stick in the fire and wiped dirt off her hands.

Fang looked around at his flock and his stomach dropped just looking at them all tied up and looking at him desperately, waiting for a command of some sort from him. He wished his hands weren't tied. Instead he looked into each of their eyes and blinked three times. They blinked back in understanding and Gazzy who was sitting the closest to Iggy, managed to move his foot and nudge Iggy three times in the leg. Iggy nodded. Now they all knew to wait. Becaues that's all they really could do. Wait and see what happenes and hope an opportunity comes up for an escape.

"Aight," One of the voices said, "What now?"

The girl buy the fire rolled her eyes and glared at whoever had spoken, "Can't you do anything?"

"I can do more than you know princess." The person who spoke stepped into the light and Fang could see him more clearly. He was wearing a hoody, baggy pants, headphones and dark shades.

"Don't. Call. Me. Princess." And in one second the girl was on top of the guy, pinning him down on his stomach and yanking his arm up.

"52! Stop it!" A voice said behind him and the girl who had tied him up walked over and pulled both the girl and boy up.

This girl looked like the other girl. Both were wearing had a school girl look on them and both looked like models Nudge idolized. Except this girl had black hair.

"Oh I'm sorry _64_," The blonde girl hissed at the other girl, "I didn't realize you liked being called by a number!"

The other girl looked sheepish, "Sorry Star."

The blonde girl, Star, softened her gaze, "It's okay Kate." Then she turned and kicked the guy who was just getting up except he was expecting it this time and easily dodged her.

"Feisty princess," The boy said.

"I'm pretty sure 33 doesn't have a problem being called by a number." Star said glaring at the boy, "He's _nothing_."

"Star," Kate said, "Ratchet's been with Itex longer than we have-"

"Poor little Ratchet," Star said, "Fourteen years old with no mommy. Three years later, dressed up like he's some kind of gangster."

"Better than you look school girl," The boy, Ratchet, said.

This time the girl, Star, looked slightly hurt but quickly composed herself, "This is how we used to look," She said gesturing to the other girl, Kate. "I didn't want to wear those uniforms like they _own _us."

Kate rubbed her head, "I should've left you two in Paris."

"Which is where we should have waited," Star said kicking a stick that was lying beside the fire, "Instead of this dump- Oh," She said suddenly looking at Nudge who had a guilty expression on her face, "Look who's trying to escape." Star reached behind Nudge's back to her tied up hands and yanked a knife out of her grip. Nudge gave out a muffled cry, tears in her eyes.

"We thought it would be harder to catch the _great _flock," Star said still clutching Nudge's knife, "But you made it too easy."

"We saw you flying," Ratchet said leaning against a tree, "Not very good at staying under that radar are you?"

"What are you talking about," Star said knealing beside Nudge, "They've always been in the radar. We've just been kind enough not to let them live just a _little_ longer." Nudge's knife was still in her hands and she used it to trace Nudge's face. Nudge whimpered.

Now Fang was really struggling. They had to get out of this somehow. He didn't think this was like what happened with Ter Borcht. He doubted somehow a cellphone call would save them now.

Star stood up. "Which one's the leader?"

"This one I think." The girl, Kate, said looking at Fang. "He matches the description."

Star stood up and tossed Nudge's knife away. She walked over to him. "Black hair, black clothes, and," She said smiling, "_Desperately _in love with his _dead_ girlfriend." She stood in front of him with the other girl, Kate. "Maximum Ride was before our time. We're the next _greatest _generation."

But Fang wasn't paying attention. His mind was whirling after the girl Star had tossed the knife. He had watched it skid towards the fire and teeter on the edge between burning and their escape.

He wasn't sure if she was listening in on his mind or trying to concentrate on their captors at the moment, but he tried calling out to her anyway.

_Angel!_

He saw her turn her head immediately towards him. He looked back at the knife lying on the ground. It had a metal handle, no doubt Nudge had gotten a knife like that for this kind of purpose.

He saw Angel blink at him in understanding, saw her close her eyes in concentration, saw Nudge jump a little in surprise, nod, then blinked at him waiting for his signal. All he needed was a distraction...

"Princess got a big head," A deep voice said coming from the guy leaning against the tree.

The girl, Star, stopped talking to him and whirled around to glare at the guy, Ratchet.

"What did you say," She hissed.

The guy Ratchet looked confused, "I didn't say anything."

"Yea right," And in a blur she lunged at him. He was ready. Like he could sense what was going to happen and side stepped her. She was quick too. She changed direction and sped towards him again.

"Star! Ratchet! Stop it!" The girl Kate yelled and she joined in on the fight trying to keep them apart.

Fang turned to Nudge who sat across from him and nodded.

The knife that was lying beside the fire suddenly moved across the ground towards Nudge which went unnoticed by the fight happening before them. Nudge caught the knife with her foot then carefully aimed it at Fang. She had one shot. The fight would be over soon and they would notice a knife sliding acroos the ground. Nudge kicked the knife. It skidded across the ground and Fang caught it in his hands. Nudge gave a truimphant smile behind the cloth around her mouth that was starting to come loose.

Fang began cutting the rope around his hands. It was messy. Several times he could feel the cold blade cut across not rope but his own skin and he swore under his breath. His eyes were on the fight that was slowing calming down and his mind was on the knife he was hurrying to cut the rope with. He felt the rope fall away from his hands and he gave a small smile. But the fight was coming to an end and he knew he couldn't cut the ropes that still tied him to the tree while they were looking. Now for the hard part.

The fire cast a ray of light all the way towards him, but he had stayed as far away from the fire as he could and he was halfway in between the shadows of the forest and the light of the fire. He concentrated on the dark forest behind him and saw himself slowly disappear. His bindings were loose enough for him to edge around the tree and he did this as quickly and quietly as he could. Now all he could see was the dark forest and he used the knife to cut the rest of the rope and tore the cloth from his mouth. The person closest to him was Angel and he made his way behind the trees to cut her free.

_ Keep the ropes on so it looks like you're still tied up._

Angel nodded and he cut her loose. Gazzy and Iggy were next.

"Stop it!" The girl Kate yelled, "The leader is gone!"

Fang froze. He was standing behind a tree near Gazzy. There was no way he could cut him loose without being seen. Only he had been bound to a tree. Everyone else was sitting out in the open.

"Leader told us he can turn invisible," The guy Ratchet said, "He's probably still by the tree."

"No you idiot!" The girl Star snarled, "The ropes have been cut."

"Think he ran for it?" The girl Kate asked.

"No," Star said, "He wouldn't leave his precious flock-"

"You're right," Ratchet said somewhere dangerously near Fang, "He's over here."

How he knew, Fang didn't know but he was starting to understand that Itex had done more than he had thought.

It was too late now. There was only one option left. Fang stepped out from behind the tree...

Iggy and Gazzy immediately leapt up from where they sat and their ropes fell to the ground. Angel leapt up too and ran over to Nudge to untie her.

Ratchet, Star, and Kate all looked around in surprise, but only for a moment and then leapt into action. Kate, who Fang guessed was really stronger than she looked was trying to stop Angel from untying Nudge.

Fang felt something hard hit his jaw and heard a crack. He had been momentarily distracted by the flock and in that moment Ratchet had attacked. Fang barely missed his next punch, feeling a fist graze his shoulder. Fang aimed a punch, but the dude Ratchet seemed to know what was coming and easily dodged him. Behind him, Fang saw the girl smile at the fight that had evolved in front of her. She turned to the fire and in an instant the forest was pitch black. Fang waited for abother fist to connect with his jaw, but nothing came and only silence followed.

The fire was lit once more and Angel's face appeared from behind the flames.

"They're gone."

Fang glanced around the flock. Nudge was pulling the cloth from her mouth and spit out blood that had run down her face from where the girl Star had cut her with her own knife. Iggy was treating Gazzy's hands wouch seemed to have cuts all over them like his.

Gazzy looked up at him sadly and Fang gave him a small encouraging smile and held up his own hands, "You did better than me."

Gazzy gave him a small smile in return.

There was a lot of rustling behind him and Fang whirled around. Total was rolling around the ground trying to gt himself untied.

"Total!" Angel said running towards him.

"Wow," Iggy said looking at Total a trace of a smile on his face, "You didn't make a sound. I almost forgot you were here."

Gazzy gave a short laugh and Total glared at them.

"Was that you who said, 'Princess got a big head'?" Nudge asked looking at Gazzy. He nodded, a mischevious smile on his face.

"Oh yea," Total said, the cloth gone from his face, "Fang saves Angel, Angel saves Nudge, and Gazzy saves Iggy. No room for me obviously." He scoffed.

Angel smiled and scratched him behind the ear.

"What now?" Gazzy asked looking at Fang.

They all looked at him. But Iggy spoke first.

"You heard them," Iggy said as Fang stood there wondering where they were now and knowing they'd see them again soon. Iggy continued, "They said they had wanted to wait for us in Paris instead."

"So?" Gazzy said.

Iggy looked at him.

Fang examined the flock. The bandages on Gazzy's hands. The blood still running down Nude's face. He looked down at his own hands and saw them all cut and bloodied. He looked back up at them suddenly more determined than ever.

"We're going to Paris."

**Q: Where are they heading in the east? I looked forever and there was no more clues on the grave. Was it Jeb who carved the grave and the words cause it could be a last thing about max. Did Itex take the remains of her body and trap her souls in an eraser or something?**

**A: It's not really supposed to be a big secret or surprise where they're going but I still want to keep it a secret. I was hoping someone would mention the grave, um well there's not much I can say about it. It is a key point in the story later on and I really want to keep _that _a secret. Jeb choosing the words isn't a big secret because I've already said it in a past chapter. As for the rest all I'll say is that's really creative ^_^**

**Q: Is Max really dead? Or was she captured?**

**A: I can't say anything. You probably think it's useless answering your question then but if you ask a question any question I always answer even though I can't tell you much. Max might be alive. She might have been captured. But she also might have died. I promise you though I'll try my best to make it exciting whatever happens.**

**Oh and a question for you guys. I always thought the signal for wait between the flock was three fingers behind your back. Is that true? Or is it two fingers? Thank!**

**About four more days until Nevemore comes out! I'm so excited and since I've failed to end this fanfic before Nevermore came out I'll make sure to update an exciting or suspenseful chapter that day and in order for that I'll update almost everyday until August 6.****  
><strong>

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 19

**Thanks to VioletEyes14, PhoenixMahogany (Haha I LOVE your username! Those are my two favorite series!) and Goddess of Talk for reviewing!**

**R&R!**

Chapter 19

(Fang POV)

"You were serious?" Gazzy looked up at Fang incredulously.

Even he wasn't sure of what they, what he, was about to do. Trapped in a metal box was never fun, even if it was a car.

It was just half a hour ago they were attacked by three people who they guessed were also mutants. Ratchet, Kate, and Star. The flock had agreed to keep moving despite how tired they were. It was very early in morning and they were crouched on top of a 24/7 convienance store watching the parking lot across the street.

"Five bird kids and a flying dog are too obvious," He explained, "Those three experiments from Itex saw us in the sky, but they won't notice us in a car surrounded by other cars."

"But how are we going to get a car?" Gazzy asked.

Fang looked out at the dark parking lot. It seemed like a shady place but it was perfect for the situation they were in now.

"We're going to steal one."

"Steal!" Nudge exclaimed.

"Borrow," Fang corrected himself.

"Fang," Iggy whispered beside him, "This place is full of crack heads. I can smell it," Iggy wrinkled his nose.

Fang had already smelled it from the air when they flew above it, but that's what drew them there now. He glanced around the flock to make sure they didn't heard Iggy then turned back to him.

"That's why we're going to 'borrow' a car from someone who shouldn't even drive," Fang said.

Iggy smiled mischievously, "Perfect."

"Okay," Fang said backing away from the edge of the roof they were perched on, "Me and Iggy are going to get a car. You guys stay here."

"But I want to come-"

"No," Iggy said cutting across Gazzy. "This isn't exactly a place for kids."

Fang nodded and turned to Iggy, "Let's go."

And they launched themselves off the roof, soaring high then landing by the nearest car. No sooner had they landed two people came staggering out of the building. Loud music erupted when they opened the door then was cut off when it closed behind them.

"I'll drive!" One of them called to the other, holding onto each car to help him walk.

The other guy roared with laughter then pulled out something that clinked together. Keys. He pressed the button to unlock the car and a car nearby them came to life. The guy tossed the keys to the other guy and they both jumped into the car. He heard the engine roar then the car started to move, jerking back and forth and side to side out of the parking lot.

"Go." Fang said.

Iggy smirked and soared up and landed in front of the car with his wings spread out wide. He heard the brakes squeal against the road.

"Citizens!" Iggy called out with a voice much more deeper than his own.

"Overkill," Fang said quietly behind the nearest car.

Iggy jerked his head towards Fang in acknowledgment, the corners of his mouth twitched up then he continued to glare down at the two guys, his unseeing eyes looking at a point above their heads, but the effect was still good and they looked at him in wonder.

"I'm in dire need of your car. Hand over the keys and nobody get's hurt."

The windows we're rolled down and not only could Fang smell them, but he could hear them too.

"Maybe we should listen to him," The guy in the passenger's seat said with worry.

"Nah," The guy driving said with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "I'm going to run it over."

Iggy heard this too and flew up. Now the driver was looking worried too.

"You leave me no choice!" Iggy exclaimed.

He gestured towards Fang and he, reluctantly, stood up, spread out his own wings, and stepped in front of the car. It was enough. The guys screamed in terror and tried to get out, but the doors were locked. He watched as the passenger and the driver slid out the window and onto the ground. They stood up quickly and ran away without looking back.

"Remember!" Iggy called after them flying up higher. Fang saw one of the guys trip at the sound of Iggy's voice, "Don't drink and drive!"

Iggy flew back down tears of laughter in his eyes. "That was priceless! Man we could do this for a living. I think they were really scared of you."

Fang walked over to the driver's side of the car and reached through the window to unlock the door. Iggy on the other hand slid through the window, which was really easy considering their skinny bodies.

"It smells bad in here," Iggy said.

"Here," Fang said picking up an air freshener from the floor and tossing it to Iggy, "Pineapple."

The car was already on and in drive so Fang grabbed the steering wheel and drove towards the 24/7 store across the street where the rest of the flock would be waiting on the roof.

Except they walked towards them from behind the car carrying food and popcorn. Gazzy rushed forward and hopped into the back seat.

"That was awesome!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Did you see the whole thing?" Iggy asked

Gazzy nodded eagerly, "The look on their faces when they saw Fang!"

And he and Iggy burst out laughing.

Angel climbed in from the other side of the car and sat down in the middle seat followed by Nudge.

"Hey!" Total called still standing outside the car, "There's only five seats!"

"You're going to have to sit in someone's lap Total," Nudge said holding the door open for him, waiting.

"It's because I'm a dog isn't it," Total grumbled.

"No," Fang said wanting to get away from there soon, "It's because your small enough to fit in someone's lap."

Total hopped into the car and sat down in Angel's lap still grumbling. Nudge closed the door.

"Everyone wearing their seat belts?" Fang said looking in the rear view mirror.

"Safety first!" Iggy said picking up his seat belt, which had been torn from the seat, from the floor, clicking it into place, and smiling contentedly out the window humming.

"Very funny," Fang said and he drove forward onto the road heading towards the freeway.

"It smells bad in here," Gazzy asked scrunching up his nose.

"I know," Iggy said, "Smells like a bunch of middle aged men who after taken a shower in days."

"No," Gazzy said wrinkling his nose in disgust, "It smells like pineapples."

In the next six hours they had crossed the border of Texas into Arkansas and in another hour they would be in Mississippi. Already Fang felt wary. It would take two more days to reach the east coast, but only if they drove all night. Driving was easy. He'd done it once before when he was fourteen, and he was a lot better than Max thankfully. He smiled a little at the memory then quickly stopped.

Driving took longer than flying and for some reason Fang felt like they were on a schedule. Like they only had a few days. Kind of like an expiration date and he shuddered at the thought.

The flock was getting fidgety being stuck in a car for so long. They were never good with small spaces.

They were in empty area. There were barely any cars nearby and on both sides of the road was grass, crops, and cows.

"Oh!" Nudge exclaimed, "This totally reminds me of Anne's house. I kind of miss it." Nudge said, "There was the lake, the animals, all the open flying space, and we were safe."

Fang glanced at her in the rear view mirror. They never talked about their two years living in Anne's house. It was like when Max died. It was something they wanted to forget. Happy memories they wanted to forget. When they left it almost felt like leaving a home, but for him it just always felt empty.

Gazzy started singing, "A hundred bottles of milk on the wall," and Fang knew at some point someone was going to snap.

"Gazzy!" Nudge snapped, "Shut up! I can't hear my music!" She put her ear phones back in and angrily scrolled through her songs on her iPod.

"I'm bored!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Okay," Iggy said putting aside the wires he always brought with him, "Let's review. Itex might be..."

"In Paris," Gazzy answered proudly.

"They sent..."

"Three experiments to capture us. Ratchet, Kate, and Star."

"Ratchet is..."

"That guy with dark shades and headphones."

"He can do what?" Iggy asked.

"Like he has some super sense or something," Gazzy said.

"Okay," Iggy said, "Kate is..."

"Oh!" Nudge exclaimed pulling off her ear phones, "The girl with the black hair and total super model cheek bones!"

In the rear view mirror Fang saw everyone stare at her.

"What?" She asked defensely.

"Anyway," Iggy said, "She has..."

"Super strength," Nudge said suddenly wary and rubbing her arms.

"And Star is..."

"A former school girl who was taken by Itex along with her friend Kate when they were fifteen." Angel said scratching Total behind the ear.

Everyone looked at her.

"How did you know that?" Nudge asked, "I thought you said you couldn't get into their minds."

"I couldn't," Angel said, "Their minds were blocked off. Like Jeb when he visited and Max, before she died."

"But how-"

Fang stepped down on the gas pedal making everyone lurch forward and Total hold on tightly to Angel's lap.

"Fang?" Nudge asked.

He glanced in the rear view mirror. There was a black honda civic behind them following closely. He hadn't noticed it before because they were on a freeway with a bunch of other cars, but now, where there were less cars, Fang noticed that that car had been following them since they reached the freeway. He slowed down and in seconds the car behind them caught up. The windows were tinted and dark, but he behind that he could see a pair of shades and head phones, a girl with black hair in the back seats, and a girl with blonde hair smiling at them.

Fang swore in his head.

"They're behind us."

Everyone turned around.

Iggy slumped back into his chair, "Ah shi-"

"What are we going to do?" Gazzy asked glancing between Fang and the car behind them.

"Nothing," Fang said, "We just have to keep going."

"But Fang," Gazzy said, "They're getting closer."

He glanced into the rear view mirror. The car was closer than usual.

Gazzy quickly ducked his head down "I think they saw me looking at them," Gazzy said worriedly.

And soon enough the car lurched forward as the black civic behind them hit their car's rim. Fang stepped on the gas pedal again and they lurched forward, speeding away. But they were quick too and their car slammed harder into them making Total lurch forward off of Angel's lap and he toppled to the front of the car and onto Iggy's lap.

"Fang," Gazzy said looking out the back window again, "I think they stopped."

"No," Nudge said glancing out her own window with wide eyes, "They're coming at us from the side!"

Fang glanced to his left. Star waved at him from the passengers seat and they slammed him and the flock onto the edge of the road. Sparks flew from the other side of the car as they drove along side the road's metal railing. There was a huge dent in Fang's car door and their were cracks in the window.

"Fang!" Nudge shrieked leaning forward in her seat and pointing ahead of them.

Up ahead was a toll bridge. Below it was the rushing water of the Mississippi river. The lack of cars was explained by the traffic up ahead as everyone sat waiting in their cars to get across the bridge. Looking at the grins on the faces of the three people in the car beside them, Fang didn't think they'd stop for a little traffic. They'd probably keep slamming into their car until they fell off the bridge trapped in what suddenly seemed like a tin can of death. Worst case scenerio one car driving at another car over 100 mph in traffic would cause an explosion worthy of Iggy and Gazzy.

Ratchet, Kate, and Star slammed into the side of their car again and this time the glass finally shattered against the pressure. Pieces of glass cut his face and arms and lodged themselves into his skin. The dent door was now hanging on its hinges and air rushed in blowing papers that were on the floor out the door scattering behind them. The toll bridge was coming closer along with the hundreds of cars waiting to get across. He looked at his injured flock through the rear view window and realized there was only one thing they could do.

All the windows were smashed and he and Nudge's doors were about read to completely come off. They could do this.

"On three we're going to jump out," Fang yelled over the sound of crunching metal as they slammed into the railing over and over again.

"What?" Nudge called.

"We're going to jump," Fang called.

Everyone's eyes widened, "What!"

"On three," Fang called out, "One."

He saw the flock unbuckling their seat belts and he held onto the steering wheel with one hand to unbuckle himself.

"Two." He called out.

Iggy picked up a whimpering Total who had been lying limply on his lap. The toll bridge and cars were dangerously close and people were getting out of their cars pointing and screaming. Right now it didn't matter about being spotted. They'd done lots of air shows before. There was no time to be in hiding.

"Three." He yelled and he drove the car off the bridge.

In an instant Fang kicked the door of it's hinges and launched himself through the door. For a moment he dropped like a brick, then he spread out his wings and soared up into the air. He quickly turned around to see Iggy with his wings out and flying high into the air carrying Total. Nudge was holding onto Angel's arm as they both soared up from the car into the air. He looked around for Gazzy but couldn't see him anywhere.

"Where's Gazzy?" He yelled.

Nudge pointed frantically to the car that was falling into the river. He saw a flash of blonde hair through the broken windows and Fang dived.

The car seemed to be falling in slow motion and at the same time he didn't think he was going fast enough. The car hit the water, and Gazzy soared up at the same moment with a wide grin on his face. He flew up past Fang and joined the rest of the flock. Fang flew up after him and looked back down at the toll bridge where a black honda civic sat in the middle of the road with absolutely no one inside it.

**Mixed feeling about how I wrote this chapter, but I hope you guys liked it!**

**I hope I did a good job with the action. Whenever I write an action scene I picture it in movie form and it kind of ruins it because I can't put all that action stuff I see in my head into words. **

**Q: What time zone do you live in? When will the flock meet the leader?**

**A: I don't really want to announce that over the internet, but I did post the last chapter later than usual because I was up watching the Olympics. As for when will the flock meet the leader. Very soon I can gurantee that. Maybe in 5, 6, or 7 chapters.**

**Q: Have you read the released chapters? What did you think of them?**

**A: Well I've never thrown a book against the wall before, but I was seriously thinking about throwing the laptop across the room. I mean really? Don't get me wrong I loved it! I love how everyone's grown and the humor and everything and it was exciting and everything, but really? I can't believe Max agreed to do something like that? Hasn't she already pointed out how much she hates doing that? (I'm being vague because I don't want to spoil it for the people who still haven't read it.) Anyway it was still great! And I really wish I waited for the book to come out first because I'm on the edge of my seat now.**

**Next chapter comes out tomorrow! 2 more days until Nevermore comes out!**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Thanks to Goddess of Talk and ravenwhispers for reviewing and bookworm131998 for following and adding Beyond the Fire to your favorites!**

**R&R!**

Chapter 20

(Fang POV)

"I think I might die," Nudge said rolling her shoulders, trying to relieve the tension in them, but flinching in the process.

Fang felt bad. This was all his fault, but they had to keep going. Despite what happened on the bridge they had kept flying and now the sun was starting to set. Fang hadn't assessed the flock yet and no one was willing to say how much pain they were in. All they knew was Total had been passed out for three hours. Iggy had carried him for half the time and Fang offered to hold him. Now Total was sleeping in his arms. His cut bloodied arms from the glass of the shattered car window. He was still picking out pieces from his skin. Other than the glass cuts on his arms and face he seemed to be alright. Except his wings were tired and so was he. The flock hadn't slept in nine hours and even then it was only about ten minutes long. For Fang, he hadn't slept at all. So it was with great joy and many cheers from the flock when the ocean came into view. He already had it all planned out. They would camp at the beach and afterwards they would be flying over the Atlantic Ocean for a whole day. Paris and whatever was there waiting for them didn't seem that far away anymore.

"We'll land here," Fang called out to the flock over the wind. He felt Total stir in his arms and fall still once more. At least he was breathing.

They all banked towards a part of the beach away from all the people and campfires and landed on the soft sand. In a couple of minutes they had a fire going in the fire pit and Iggy was examining Total on a stone table nearby.

"I'm going to wash all the blood off of me," Nudge said heading towards the water. Angel and Gazzy followed her.

"It'll sting!" Iggy called out after them but they just waved him away. Iggy frowned then continued to examine the unconscious Total.

Fang watched as Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel started playing in the water where the sun was reflected the most. He saw Angel dive under with all her clothes still on except her windbreaker and stay under longer than possible. Nudge was wading in the shallow end and Gazzy was near where Angel had disappeared starting to look frantic, but his sister popped out of the water looking happy and excited. Fang knew the feeling. He remember when he first found out he could breathe under water, the odd feeling in his neck from the gills he had suddenly developed, the animals and the sea floor all around him, and the memory of Max being drowning after being choked by a giant squid until he had pointed out that she could breathe under water too. He smiled at the memory remembering the look of anger and shock on her face when she was drowninf and all he did was smile at her waiting for her to realize she had grown gills.

They had a lot of memories with the ocean and the beach. He remembered when they had been on a boat for days in Antarctica. When they were on a rescue mission in a submarine. The countless times they stopped to camp out on a beach. And the first time Max kissed him when she thought he was dying.

Somehow he, they, would get revenge for Max's death. Answers for everything that's ever happened to them. And it all started and ended with Itex.

Fang glanced over to Iggy to see if he needed any help. But this was where he was in his element besides building bombs. Fang felt useless. He was the leader now and he barely did anything at all. Max took care of them, and he just stood back and watched.

"Akila my love!" Total cried out suddenly awake, "Let me see her one last time before I perish! I will count thy seconds as sunsets waiting until I see her beautiful face for death do us never part!"

"Total," Iggy said over his Total's ranting, "You're fine, you'll _live._ Calm down." He sounded wary and annoyed but there was a slight look of happiness and confusion as he looked down at his hands.

"What's up?" Gazzy asked trooping back up to their little campsite.

Iggy shook his head, "Nothing."

"No I mean what's up with Total?" Gazzy asked pointing at the black dog lying on the table who was still talking about Akila, life, and quoting Shakespeare at the same time.

"I shouldn't have left her!" Total exclaimed, "But the idea of an adventure was overwhelming and I had to come to protect you! Without me you might've all died! She understood. I hope she understood." Total said more softly, "She would be safer with her family."

"What's going on?" Nudge asked coming back from the water with a dripping Angel beside her.

Angel stood still looking at Total then put her hand to her mouth, "Is that why you left?" She asked.

Total nodded.

"What is it? What is it!" Gazzy exclaimed looking back and forth between Angel and Total.

Angel looked slightly amused, "Akila's pregnant."

"Wow Total!" Nudge exclaimed squeezing water out of her hair, "Congratulations!"

Total sat up looking slightly embarrassed but took it in his stride, "Thank you," He said proudly but Fang could see fear in his eyes thinking of anything happening to one he loved.

Fang had found that look in his eyes many times before.

"Now that that's over," Iggy said holding a bag of cookies, "Let's finish the cookies Dr. Martinez gave us."

After eating all the cookies and the rest of the food from that morning the flock fell asleep with full stomachs. All except Fang who stood up keeping watch, waiting for someone like Ratchet, Star, and Kate to come up behind them and attack again, not feeling tired at all as he watched the sun set behind the ocean.

The next day was not going to be fun. There were no places to stop in the middle of the ocean and he wanted to get to Paris as quickly as possible. They would have to fly all day and France wasn't exactly a stone's throw away. The flock woke up early, ate any leftover scraps of food they had left and getting some more to eat at a nearby store because they needed a lot of strength for today.

Everyone was still feeling sore from both attacks from yesterday and nobody seemed in the mood for anything. Iggy made sure everyone was patched up. Gazzy had cuts on his hands, arms, and face, and his sprained ankle from barely making it out of the car before it it the Mississippi River. Nudge's leg was slightly sprained from kicking the car door off it's hinges, she also had a cuts from the knife and glass on her face, and a scar that ran across the finger of her right hand where Star had pulled the knife out of her grip. Iggy had a cut face and arms, and Total had two broken paws from launching off Angel's lap to the front of the car, and cuts from the glass that had rained down on him while he sat on Iggy's lap. The only ones who weren't complaining of pain was him and Angel, and he actually had been injured in both incidents. Angel had gotten away with one or two cuts from leftover pieces of glass that hadn't already cut Gazzy and Nudge.

After Iggy had fixed the flock, they geared up and soared into the air.

It was a relief to see the lights of France keeping away the darkness of the night. It had been a long day and the flock had flew the fastest they could. They're stamina was amazing for a bunch of bird kids that hadn't flown that much in two years. But they were exhausted and weak. Not even Nudge looked happy to be in France.

"Fang," Gazzy said struggling to fly closer to him, his eyes were drooping and he flinched a little with every wing stroke, "Can we stay in a hotel and sleep in an actual bed for once," A pleading tone in his voice.

Fang couldn't disagree. They had worked hard today and he thought they had enough money for two hotel rooms and more. But the flock was weak and bloodied. If Itex was here or if something was there waiting for them, the flock wouldn't be ready. They wouldn't be able to escape a fourth time.

Fang remembered several times when he told Max they should've have found an island and watched the world handle themselves by themselves. That's what they needed now, but Fang thought of something better.

It was the right time of year. Maybe even the same month. But two years ago sometime around this day they had celebrated their birthdays. Maybe he could give them that again.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Gazzy asked wearily as they landed in an abandoned area near a hotel.

"Tomorrow," Fang said managing a very small smile that felt alien on his face, "Is my birthday."

Surprise and confusion then understanding alighted their faces.

"So is mine!" Gazzy exclaimed.

"Me too!" Nudge said.

Fang turned to Iggy and Angel.

Iggy shrugged, "Sure."

But Angel was looking up at him and it hit Fang how quiet she had become how off she seemed to be. Not the same Angel he knew.

Angel smiled, "It's my birthday tomorrow too."

And as the flock trooped towards the hotel, weak, tired, and hungry Fang realized that he wasn't the same Fang he used to be either.

**I bought and finished Nevermore today. I wasn't sure if I would even continue this story, let alone upload today. It seemed like a crime to continue something that's already over, but I realized that you guys actually like my fanfic and even if only one person wants to read it I'll keep writing it.**

**But I wasn't up to editing it right now. I just really wanted to post it right now for some reason. I'll edit it once everything sinks in (if you read the book then you'll know what I mean).**

**As for the late update even though I said I would update on the day Nevermore came out, I had the book spoiled for me. So I refused to go on any websites that had to do with Maximum Ride, even Facebook which was where someone spoiled how good or bad the book was and who Max ended up or if she didn't (Being vague because I don't want to spoil it for you guys).**

**Thanks for being patient!**

**Q: Is the flock going to NYC or PARIS? Is the leader someone the flock knows? Were they close to the leader ever?**

**A: The flock is heading to Paris right now. Yes the leader is someone the flock knows, no secret there. Were they close to the leader? Umm well there's a complicated answer for that that you'll find out later about how I've been tricking you guys, manipulating, blah blah blah typical writer's stuff.**

**NOTE: I'll have to put this at the beginning of my story too. Nevermore will not influence this story in anyway. I've had everything planned from before the first five chapters came out for previewing. If anything happens that is similar to what happens in Nevermore it was just a coincidence. I don't think copying other people's ideas is right (yea I know this a fanfic and everything so of course I'm taking James Patterson's characters but you know what I mean).**

**Thanks again! Next chapter comes out Monday, hopefully if I'm up to it. Speechless doesn't even begin to describe what I'm feeling after reading Nevermore.**

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 21

**Thanks to Goddess of Talk and PhoenixMahogany for reviewing!**

**R&R!**

Chapter 21

(Fang POV)

"Paris is just," Nudge said twirling around with her head bent back looking up into the sky, "Beautiful." She rounded on Fang, "Why couldn't we live _here_ for two years?"

"Not enough money, we don't know the area, and oh, we don't speak French," Iggy said leaning against a pillar.

"Says you," Nudge said, "I remember the last time we were here," Nudge said smiling, "Except it was me, Angel, Total, and..." She paused. They didn't talk about that time much. Before Itex had been destroyed the first time, he and Max had broke up. Figuratively speaking. They had broken up the flock all because of Ari who died several days later. It was one of the worst mistakes of his life, but at the time he wouldn't admit that to Max and she wouldn't admit that to him.

"Who's turn is it?" Gazzy asked.

Fang looked down at Gazzy's excited face, not sure how he felt. Tired and weak from lack of sleep and one of the longest flights of their lives yesterday over the Atlantic Ocean. But other than that he didn't feel as excited as the rest of the flock to be in Paris.

He didn't feel eighteen at all.

The flock had been what Max had liked to call, "troopers." After everything that happened two days ago, both attacks by Ratchet, Kate, and Star, they were able to make it across an ocean that was almost as wide as the US itself all the way to Paris, France non stop, since there isn't a place to rest in the middle of the ocean. They had been tired, bloodied, and weak. They all had scars, Total had broken two paws when he had been launched off Angel's lap into the front of the car, Nudge had sprained her leg kicking the rest of the car door off it's hinges as they fell from the toll bridge, and Gazzy had sprained his ankle escaping from the car at the last minute as it crashed into the Mississippi River.

They were scarred, tired, bruised, and bloody, and Fang didn't know what was next, or...how many days they had left. The death threats, the attacks, somehow Itex was much more worse than it had been three years ago, and Fang didn't know who could be killed next. Like how he didn't know it would be Max who was the first to die.

It seemed like a crime to be giving the flock another year in their lives when it could be taken in only a few days, but Fang needed to look around Paris and the flock needed a day to themselves.

"Yours I think," Fang said looking down into Gazzy's wide happy eyes.

"Thank you," Iggy said standing up straighter, "I'm tired of going shopping for clothes."

Nudge shot him a glare.

"Where are we going?" She asked turning to Gazzy.

Gazzy smiled.

"I don't think dive bombing off the Eiffel Tower will help our lay low profile," Nudge said looking up at the Eiffel Tower that, well, towered above them.

"No," Iggy said, "But it sure as heck will be fun."

Here they stood, five mutant bird kids and a talking mutant dog, in front of the Eiffel Tower, surrounded by hundreds of people. Fang couldn't have been more uncomfortable. Or awed. He might as well admit that.

"I do not want to know what you plan on doing," Nudge said shaking her head at Iggy.

Iggy shrugged, "I'm eighteen now. I'll do what most eighteen year olds do. Get a tatoo or something," He said and he turned away from the flock looking up at the Eiffel Tower as if he could see it.

They all knew that what Iggy really wanted, what he had always wanted, was his eyesight back. And that was something Fang couldn't give to him no matter what he did. Not even Max would be able to promise him something like that, but she sure would try even if it meant doint the impossible and going back in time to the School to stop the whitecoats from experimenting on his eyes. Even she would find a way to do that.

"I haven't agreed to this yet," Fang said trying to keep the attention away from Iggy who he knew wanted to be alone for a while.

"Aw man, but it's my birthday," Gazzy said looking up at him wide eyed.

"That might've worked when you were eight, but you're twelve now," Fang said reading a pamphlet he had found on the ground.

Apparently the Eiffel Tower was 1,063 feet tall. Great.

"La Tour Eiffel est fermée," A security guard yelled down the street.

Then another security guard nearby spoke in English, "The Eiffel Tower is closed!" He yelled waving at everyone to leave.

"What!" Nudge exclaimed dissappointed, "How come?"

The security looked at her confused.

"The Eiffel Tower is closed," He repeated.

"We know," Fang said stepping up next to Nudge, "But why." Alarms were setting off in his head. Something was wrong.

The security guard gave him the same confused look he gave to Nudge.

"Um. Because..."

"Because this area is about to undergo construction, right?" Angel said walking up beside Fang and beaming at the man.

He glanced down at her and nodded slowly, "Y-Yes."

"Except we're still allowed to go right?" She asked nicely.

He nodded at her, "Yes you are allowed to go."

Angel beamed at him, "Thank you!"

He smiled back, but it didn't reach his blank eyes.

"You can go now and pretend you never saw us," Angel said still smiling sweetly.

The security guard nodded and walked away yelling at everyone to leave with the same blank expression on his face as everyone else.

Fang sighed and Angel shot her smile at him.

"I don't want you doing that," He said as sternly as he could. It didn't have the same effect as if Max were saying it.

"Doing what?" Angel asked innocently and she reached forward and held his hand even though she was almost to his shoulder since she was tall for her age and not as little as she used to be.

Gazzy was already ahead of them. His face shone as the air rushed through his hair as he flew up to the very top of the Eiffel Tower. He balanced himself at the top and got into a diver's position. He leaped off the Tower gracefully with his wings closed tightly behind his back. He was nearing the ground and at the last minute snapped out his wings and skidded to a halt on the pavement ten feet in front of them. His hair was wind swept, his face was pink from the cold air, and he beamed at them.

"That. Was. Awesome!"

For the next hour they had the Eiffel Tower all to themselves. No one noticed them and the only people that came near turned around instantly as if they had somewhere else to go. Angel was becoming a lot more powerful than she had been. Or she'd been this powerful even before. Either way it was worrisome.

Afterwards was Iggy's turn and despite what he said he ended up buying himself an iPhone and Nudge was able to hack into it so they didn't have to pay international charges or any charges for the matter. Just like the laptop Fang carried around in his back pack. Iggy seemed pleased but his unseeing eyes didn't reflect his smile.

And Angel, little Angel who was now ten years old, didn't want clothes like fifteen year old Nudge, didn't want or to go someplace fun like her twelve year old brother, or a toy. She wanted a book.

"A book?" Fang asked as she handed him one from the new books shelf.

Angel nodded rocking back and forth on her feet. Fang glanced at the summary on the back. All he could get out of it was it was about a little girl and an apocalypse. He scanned through it and read the last few pages wondering why she would want a book like that and not a teddy bear like her old one, Celeste.

Angel rolled her eyes, "I'm not that little." She grabbed the book from his grip, the money he was holding in his hand, and ran to the cashier.

And she wasn't little. She was ten years old now. She was dealing with the death of her sister and mother figure, Max. She was controlling hundreads of people to ignore them. She was buying and reading books about apocalypses. She wasn't little Angel anymore and that's what worried him.

"It's your turn Fang," Gazzy said next to him as they walked away from the book store, "What are we going to do?"

Fang didn't reply and they walked in silence. What he really wanted, what the only wish he'd make for the rest of his life, was to see Max again. To go back in time during the wedding and warn her. To hold her. To tell her everything he never got to say.

To tell her what Angel had said was wrong.

He glanced around the flock and saw the look on their faces. They were thinking the same thing. It didn't matter what they did, what presents they got, or whose turn it was. This day wouldn't be perfect unless they did something for Max.

Angel, who was walking ahead of everyone, stopped suddenly and turned making Total crash into her.

"Angel?" Total asked looking up at her then following her line of gaze and Fang did the same.

Across the street was a café. It looked small but through the window Fang could tell it was crowded. He read the sign at the top.  
>Folie de café<br>And under that,  
>Internet gratuit, gâteau et café<p>

"It's an Internet cafe," Nudge said reading the sign.

"How do you know?" Gazzy asked looking at her.

"I can speak French," Nudge said.

"How did you learn how to speak French?" Iggy asked.

"Total taught me," Nudge said pointing to Total.

He puffed out his chest and said proudly, "The language of love is the only language I speak."

"But your speaking English right now," Gazzy pointed out.

"No it's more like wood woof," Iggy said and Gazzy cracked up. Total glared at them.

"I'm hungry," Angel said suddenly turning to Fang, "We can get a cake too. Chocolate. Max's favorite flavor."

Total sniffed the air and his eyes widened, "Ange-"

"Come on," Angel said crossing the street.

They had no choice but to follow.

As the door opened the scent of hot coffee, cake, and other drinks and food wafted towards Fang. They walked in, the door shutting close behind them with a tinkling from the chimes hanging above it.

Tables filled the small room and at the very front was a display case full of cakes, brownies, and other pastries. There was a long desk attached to it where you could place orders and two cash registers. It looked like your basic Starbucks except slightly bigger with an actual bakery and food you could also find at a restaurant.

Across the room a girl was carrying two trays in her hands with dirty dishes and left over food from tables. She turned around and her brown eyes locked onto Fang's. The trays and dishes she was carrying shattered as they hit the ground.

"Max."

**Ooohhhh. **

**That's all I can say. XD**

**Q: If its all the flocks birthday then isnt maxes? How will you do that?**

**A: Yes it would also be Max's birthday and since Max isn't there they wanted to do something for her, so Angel convinced them to go into the the cafe to buy a cake that was Max's favorite flavor.**

**Q: What did you think of Nevermore?**

**A: Well, I don't want to say it here in case someone hasn't read the book yet. Yes, even saying I like the book seems like a spoiler to me because some people might want to judge the book for themselves. Plus to answer that question I'll have to write like a fifteen page essay on what I thought about it, so if you really want to know you can PM me and I'll try to make my ranting short XD**

**Next chapter comes out Saturday maybe!**

**Review!**


End file.
